Une enseignante d'exception !
by Solene Kuga
Summary: "Trente deux pages : Une querelle, un amour naissant, des problèmes et un lemon" ou "Comment écrire trente deux pages de niaiseries et d'obscénités"  Lisez, vous verrez
1. Chapter 1

_**Une enseignante d'exception**_

-Un bon professeur n'enseigne jamais rien de plus que ce qu'il sait déjà.

C'est probablement ce qui l'avait le plus révolter durant ses études. La jeune fille qui lui faisait face réduisait à néant le métier de professeur qu'elle admirait tant, pour lequel elle travaillait sans relâche. Cette insolente demoiselle qui la toisait depuis plusieurs minutes avait réussit à la faire douter sur la ferveur de ses croyances. N'était elle donc destiner qu'à devenir un simple réceptacle, un livre vivant et rien de plus ? Pourquoi avait elle voulu s'engager sur cette voie déjà ? Cette gamine aux yeux rubis lui avait même fait oublier le plus important. Si elle avait voulu devenir enseignante ce n'était en aucun cas pour retransmettre un savoir usé et stérile.

-Tu te trompes ! Un bon professeur est celui qui transmet à ses élèves le pouvoir de s'améliorer, de différencier le vrai du faux et de subsister dans ce monde. Il offre à ses étudiants les clés de l'avenir, celles qui les mèneront à le réflexion et au progrès.

Elle se leva, s'approcha de son interlocutrice, assise en face d'elle et la dévisagea longuement. Elle semblait particulièrement sûre d'elle, bien trop confiante pour une gamine de onze ans. Ses yeux amarantes la contemplait avec dédain, elle ne cillait pas, la posture droite et sévère. Une brise vint faire légèrement voleter une mèche de ses soyeux cheveux châtains. Cette mèche rebelle qui n'était pas attaché aux autres, qui ne composait pas son chignon, cassait un peu la perfection de cette enfant qui paraissait si mature et sérieuse. Sa tenue - qui manquait atrocement de fantaisie pour son âge - n'avait aucun pli, aucune tâche : Elle était impeccable et se composait d'une jupe noire terriblement fade et d'un chemisier blanc orné au col d'un simple ruban noir.

Soudainement, la jeune fille posa sa tasse de thé sur la table basse, se leva à son tour, époussetant inutilement ses vêtements immaculés et lui répondit, très solennelle :

-Tu penses pouvoir atteindre un niveau pareil ? Tu sembles assez prétentieuse, Natsuki ...

Elle continua d'observer son aînée, plongeant son regard dans le sien, intensément vert. Cette jeune femme aux long cheveux de jais était un peu trop suffisante à son goût mais son sérieux l'amusait beaucoup. C'était évident, elle se fourvoyait prodigieusement : Aucun instituteur ne possédait les caractéristiques qu'elle avait cités plus tôt. Ils se contentaient pour la plupart de recracher ce qu'ils avaient appris pendant leurs propres études ou encore d'autres - les plus médiocres - lisaient simplement leur manuel, se fichant pas mal savoir si leurs élèves comprenaient ou non.

-J'en ai la capacité ! Je deviendrais une enseignante d'exception !

La jeune enfant pouffa de rire, elle s'approcha de son aîné de son pas lent et gracieux et lui tendit un sourire narquois. Cette adolescente ne manquait pas d'air ! Ah, les jeunes de nos jours ~ Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle, tira sur son sweat-shirt doux et azuré, l'obligeant à se baisser et lui chuchota à l'oreille, comme pour la provoquer :

-Ara, je me le demande ~ Nous verrons cela, Na-tsu-ki ~

* * *

><p>-Mademoiselle Kuga ?<p>

Une voix sévère et mécontente l'extirpa de ses souvenirs, la détachant du regard rubis qui l'avait maintes et maintes fois impressionné, qui était resté douloureusement gravé dans sa mémoire. Elle examina la personne qui lui faisait face, dont la voix l'avait ramené sur terre. C'était une vieille femme au regard strict, à la posture extrêmement droite, à l'attitude particulièrement puritaine qui possédait de courts cheveux grisonnants, des yeux d'un vert pâle et une longue robe terne accompagnée de ballerines noire : Le tableau de la décence et de l'autorité même.

-Excusez moi, Madame Graceburt, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

La dénommé "Graceburt" la scruta longuement. Elle trouvait cette personne bien trop jeune et étourdie pour enseigner.

La jeune stagiaire avait attaché ses long cheveux de jais en une queue de cheval impeccable. Elle portait un élégant chemisier blanc, un pantalon à pince impeccable, des bottines noires et appropriées et des lunettes discrètes qui soulignait habilement son regard émeraude. Au moins, elle avait une tenue correcte et adéquate, c'était déjà ça.

-Soyez plus attentive, Mademoiselle Kuga !

Ce dit, elle tourna les talons et avança dans le long et silencieux couloir, de son pas silencieux et arrogant, sachant pertinemment que sa cadette la suivait.

Elles s'arrêtèrent devant une porte que fit rapidement coulisser la vieille femme et que Natsuki referma délicatement derrière elles avant d'observer la pièce dans laquelle elles avaient pénétré. C'était une vaste salle , on avait placé au centre plusieurs bureaux - sur lesquels trônaient fièrement un ordinateur - qui se faisaient face. Les fauteuils semblaient particulièrement confortables et chacun des espaces avaient été personnalisés. On trouvait ainsi des post-it de toutes les couleurs ainsi que des purikura collés à différents endroits du bureau, des cadres photos pour la plupart familiaux, des manuels, des livres, des tasses caractéristiques et d'autres objets aussi inutiles que fantaisistes.

La dénommée "Graceburt" fit le tour de la salle et s'arrêta devant un bureau quasi vide en annonçant simplement à la jeune stagiaire :

-Cet espace sera le votre durant votre année de stage. L'accès à internet a été minimisé, le matériel ne doit être utilisé qu'à des fins purement scolaires. Nous ne tolérerons aucun dégât matériel, vous devez prendre soin des outils mis à votre disposition.

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, se tourna vers la brune et continua son monologue, ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'exprimer ou de poser des questions :

-Il est interdit de fumer dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Toute drogue, toute substance illicite et tout objet dangereux est formellement prohibé dans l'Académie. Toute absence ou retard sera sanctionné. J'attends de vous une attitude irréprochable et de la discipline. Il n'est pas question de se laisser aller, Mademoiselle Kuga !

Les relations professeur/élève ne sont pas tolérées. Vous me paraissez bien jeune alors je vous préviens : Pas question de flirter avec qui que ce soit, élèves ou collègues. Tenez vous en à des relations professionnelles et ne vous laissez pas charmer par nos étudiants ! Séduisante comme vous êtes, vous allez certainement avoir un Fan-Club.

Elle plongea son regard austère dans celui de son interlocutrice et déclara de sa voix, maintenant, menaçante :

-**Je vous préviens, Kuga Natsuki : Je vous ai à l'œil ! A la moindre petite faute, vous pouvez être sûre que je vous tomberais dessus !**

La brunette déglutit avec difficulté. Elle qui avait l'habitude d'être en retard et de papillonner, elle allait en baver avec une directrice pareille.

* * *

><p>Les premières semaines se déroulèrent sans trop d'encombres.<p>

Comme l'avait prévu l'autoritaire Maria Graceburt, un nouveau Fan-Club vu le jour rapidement. Ses membres adulaient la nouvelle enseignante, _Kuga sensei, _dont le charme, l'intelligence et les aptitudes l'avaient rendue célèbre sur tout le campus.

Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs été sermonnée à maintes reprises par la diabolique directrice de l'Académie Fuuka, se montrant beaucoup trop proche et "tactile" avec ses admirateurs et plus particulièrement ses "innocentes" admiratrices qui ne pouvaient que succomber devant son indiscutable sex-appeal.

La jeune stagiaire qui avait l'habitude d'être courtisée arriva à se défaire de toutes les accusations de la vieille femme, affirmant qu'elle ne faisait qu'aider ses étudiants et étudiantes et que ces soit disant attouchements n'était que de simples affabulations. Jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'aurait oser voler des baisers à ses élèves ! Il ne lui serait même pas venu à l'esprit de les étreindre ! Non, non, les faits étaient de toute évidence déformés ou erronés ! Elle était de toute façon soutenue par ces adorateurs qui certifiaient chacun de ses dires.

Natsuki n'enseignait d'ailleurs qu'à des étudiants particulièrement attentifs, sérieux et disciplinés. Il faut dire que ses cours étaient réputés pour être des plus intéressants et sa côte de popularité la protégeait de toute insubordination.

Le seul véritable problème qu'elle avait rencontré au cours de ce premier trimestre se prénommait "Fujino Shizuru". Il s'agissait de l'une de ses étudiantes, une jeune femme au prestige incommensurable qui avait été élue au poste de Kaichou.

Au premier coup d'œil, elle la reconnut. Des yeux amarantes insolents, la posture droite et sévère, le geste gracieux et délicat, des cheveux châtains cascadant avec ravissement sur ses épaules et un faux sourire cloué aux lèvres : Ce ne pouvait être que la gosse dont elle s'était occupée au début de ses études pour se faire un peu d'argent. Cette petite bourgeoise qui avait mis à mal son rêve et l'avait à de nombreuses fois provoquée se trouvait maintenant à Fuuka devant elle, en tant qu'élève et elle n'était vraiment pas tendre avec ses enseignants.

C'était certain, la lycéenne l'avait identifiée et depuis ce jour, elle ne cessait de lui mener la vie dure : Elle la contredisait à chaque erreur - même la plus insignifiante - de sa part, la rappelait à l'ordre au moindre oubli, lui imposait des corvées auxquelles elle aurait pu facilement échapper, en temps normale - en les confiant à quelqu'un d'autre, par exemple - et la tournait en ridicule dès qu'elle le pouvait devant ses étudiants. Leur deux Fan-Clubs s'étaient déclarés la guerre et se chamaillaient à la moindre occasion, à la moindre futilité, si bien que Miss Maria et le conseil des étudiants avaient du intervenir à plusieurs reprises pour éviter un bain de sang.

L'ambiance était devenue rapidement électrique et les deux associations cherchaient activement de nouveaux membres, de nouvelles forces pour faire face à leur adversaire : Une véritable Guerre-Froide avait prit place !

Heureusement pour Natsuki et malheureusement pour ses admirateurs, elle n'était qu'une stagiaire et enseignait l'anglais, elle n'avait donc pas beaucoup d'heures de cours et voyait rarement plus de deux fois chacune de ses classes dans la semaine. Elle n'avait, en fait, que deux ou trois petites heures a passé face à la redoutable châtaigne, la Grande Fujino Shizuru qu'elle fusillait constamment du regard.

Mais un jour, alors que rien ne le laissait présager, une étrange altercation explosa sans crier gare. Ce fameux jour de blasphème, Natsuki fut interrompue au beau milieu de son cours par une furie blonde qui fut immédiatement toiser et huer par des élèves indignés et menaçants. L'enseignante dévisagea longuement l'étudiante qui avait déboulé dans sa salle sans s'annoncer. Ne savait-elle pas que ses cours étaient sacrés ? Cette jeune fille allait au devant de beaucoup d'ennuis, il valait mieux pour son salut qu'elle se sauve le plus rapidement possible - sans oublier de s'excuser, évidemment. Au lieu de cela, l'outrageuse personne claqua furieusement la porte et s'avança jusqu'au bureau de la jeune stagiaire sur lequel elle tapa du poing avec rage. Elle jeta un bref regard à la brunette qui l'observait avec curiosité, rougit légèrement et détourna le visage, observant à présent la classe, qui lui faisait face, toujours aussi outrée. Son attention se fixa sur l'élève la plus influente de la classe, La Grande Fujino, qui portait comme à son habitude son masque de perfection. Elle pointa son doigt vers elle et lui hurla avec force et colère :

-Hey toi ! Bubbuzuke ! Nous ne te laisserons pas abuser plus longtemps de la gentillesse de _Kuga Sensei _! Tu t'es montrée, impugnente ... Euh non, je veux dire impudente ! Toi et ton cher petit Fan-Club, nous allons vous mettre hors d'état de nuire ! Nous vous avons-

La jeune blonde fut coupée net par une Natsuki blasée qui déclara de sa voix ennuyée :

-Ecoutez-moi bien vous tous ! Je commence à être lasse de vos disputes. Je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver en compétition avec Mademoiselle Fujino, ici présente. Je ne souhaite pas non plus que deux groupes d'étudiants se chamaillent à notre sujet. J'aimerais que vous fassiez la paix et ne plus entendre parler de vos querelles inutiles.

La furie se tourna vers elle, les joues partiellement rougies et lui lança, interloquée et révoltée à la fois :

-Mais _Kuga Sensei_, ils s'en sont pris à votre moto !

La dénommée "Kuga Sensei" resta figée de stupeur. Quelqu'un s'en était pris à sa bécane, le véhicule qu'elle chouchoutait avec attention, qui lui avait coûté deux mois de salaire. Qui avait pu être aussi cruel ? Que lui avaient-ils fait ? Elle devait aller voir ! Mais pouvait elle vraiment abandonné son cours et ses élèves ? Evidemment que non ! Elle grogna longuement. Elle devait se résoudre à attendre la fin de l'heure pour aller voir l'état de celle qu'elle chérissait plus que tout au monde. Elle remercia la blonde - qui s'avérait se nommer Haruka Suzushiro - pour l'avoir prévenu et lui demanda son départ, souhaitant que son cours se finisse le plus rapidement possible.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, _Kuga Sensei _! Le criminel sera puni ! Nous le retrouverons et nous le châtierons !

Ce dit, elle s'en alla, claquant férocement la porte derrière elle. Décidément, cette demoiselle n'avait rien compris, elle n'avait rien retenu du discours de l'enseignante qui frissonnait de terreur en pensant au mal que ces petits galopins avaient pu infligé à sa merveille.

Soudainement, la Grande Fujino se leva avec grâce, saisit son sac dans lequel elle rangea précautionneusement ses affaires avant de s'avancer de sa démarche élégante jusqu'à Natsuki. Cette fois, personne ne broncha, aucun élève n'était assez fou pour huer quelqu'un d'aussi influent et prestigieux que Shizuru Fujino. Cette dernière plongea son sublime et effrayant regard rubis dans celui de Natsuki, interloquée à qui elle lança avec un dédain quasi-inaudible :

-Ara, je suis désolée pour votre moto, Kuga sensei mais je ne pense pas avoir quoique ce soit à voir dans cette affaire. Si vous me le permettez, je vais m'absenter, je n'ai pas apprécié cette interruption et d'autres affaires m'attendent.

Elle se pencha imperceptiblement et s'en alla, sans rien ajouter de plus. La brune lui fit un léger signe de tête mais ne tenta rien pour la retenir. Elle savait qu'il était inutile d'interdire quelque chose à la châtaigne, elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête de toute façon et comme ça, elle n'aurait pas à la supporter, aujourd'hui.

Mais son parfum ... Il était venu lui chatouiller les narines quand elle était passé devant elle, il était exquis ... Elle se demanda vaguement de quel produit pouvait provenir cette fragrance puis elle reprit son cours, se disant, au final, que cela n'avait pas une grande importance.

Shizuru ferma, silencieusement, la porte derrière elle - s'étant déjà fait assez remarquer comme ça pour la journée - et s'éloigna de la salle de classe, soupirant fortement. Haruka n'avait pas changé. S'introduire dans une classe, au beau milieu d'un cours, comme une furie et ne même pas chercher à s'excuser ... Cette femme devait adorer se faire remarquer. Elle pouffa intérieurement de rire et s'arrêta devant une fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit avant de s'y accouder.

La présidente du comité de direction l'avait accusé et menacé sans crainte, soit elle était inconsciente, soit elle avait quelque chose en tête, quelque chose de compromettant ... En tout cas, ce qui était sûre, c'était que la nouvelle enseignante lui avait tapé dans l'œil, ses rougissements l'avaient trahie.

La Grande Fujino s'intéressa à l'extérieur, ramenant une mèche de cheveu rebelle derrière son oreille, et prit une grande bouffée d'air. Elle parcourut du regard le paysage et son attention se porta sur un petit groupe d'étudiants agités qui trépignaient et jacassaient. Elle scruta la masse et s'attarda quelques instants sur un jeune homme qui pointait du doigt une direction qu'elle suivit aussitôt du regard. Là, au beau milieu de la piscine, était immergée une bécane, apparemment très mal en point.

D'après ce qu'elle voyait - pas grand chose en fait - le véhicule avait été taggué et mis hors d'état de marche. Ce devait sûrement être la moto de Natsuki, elle n'allait jamais s'en remettre.

Elle jura silencieusement. Ce que les étudiants de cette Académie pouvaient être stupides et infantiles ! Elle trouvait ces histoires de Fan-Clubs et de guerre parfaitement stériles et aberrantes. Quant à leurs acteurs, ça ne pouvait être que des personnes immatures et déraisonnables. Tout ce remue-ménage ne faisait que lui apporter des ennuis ! Il ne manquait plus que l'enseignante s'y mette et elle n'aurait plus une seconde de tranquillité. Mais d'après ce que cette dernière avait dit durant le cours, elle n'était pas du genre à se jeter dans les complots inutiles, cela l'avait rassurée. Personne ne pouvait s'imaginer le travail que ces agissements lui déléguaient en tant que Kaicho.

Elle soupira de nouveau et reprit une grande bouffée d'air avant de s'écarter de la fenêtre et de continuer son chemin vers le conseil des étudiants, se réjouissant à l'idée de pouvoir siroter tranquillement une tasse de thé avant que les ennuis ne la rattrapent.

* * *

><p>Depuis cet incident, les relations entre les deux Fan-Clubs ne firent que se dégrader au fur et à mesure que leur haine envers l'autre s'intensifiait. Natsuki et Shizuru avaient du à plusieurs reprises fuir le camp opposé pour leur propre salut. L'enseignante avait été plusieurs fois contrainte d'interrompre son cours et de filer la queue entre les jambes soit à cause du grabuge ambiant provoqué par l'un des deux groupes, soit à cause de menaces, d'insultes ou même encore de coups. Quand à la Kaicho, elle faisait de son mieux pour échapper à ses obligations - qui étaient devenues beaucoup trop nombreuses - ainsi qu'aux étudiants les plus incontrôlables et violents.<p>

Si bien qu'elles se retrouvèrent - aller savoir comment - nez à nez dans un placard très étroit qui les obligèrent à rester coller l'une à l'autre.

-Que faites vous ici, Ku-ga Sen-sei ?

La brunette soupira longuement, commençant à avoir chaud et trouvant la situation bien inconfortable puis lui répondit, blasée :

-La même chose que toi, je suppose ...

Elle porta sa main à sa joue rougie qu'elle massa énergiquement sous le regard curieux de son élève. Une sale teigne avait osé lui lever la main dessus, elle allait le regretter ! Tout ça à cause d'une stupide rivalité sans fondement ! Vraiment cette situation l'agaçait. Elle plongea son regard intense dans celui de la châtaigne qui continuait de fixer sa main avec insistance et lui annonça, à bout :

-Fujino, cela a trop duré ! Nous devons faire quelque chose ! Il faut les raisonner !

Les raisonner ? Comment voulait-elle raisonner des personnes aussi convaincues par leur cause ? Shizuru contempla son enseignante ... A vrai dire elle n'y voyait pas grand chose, étant plongée dans la pénombre. Seule sa silhouette élégante se découpait dans la pénombre mais elle pouvait sentir son corps si chaud serré contre le sien.

Elle allait lui répondre quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre et qu'une douce paume se posa sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Elle n'esquissa aucun geste, attendant simplement que les bruits de pas s'éloignent et que cette main délicate s'écarte enfin de ses lèvres. Elle sentit la brune se redresser légèrement - souffrant, certainement, de sa position inconfortable - et se presser un peu plus contre elle, l'obligeant à s'adosser à une des parois du meuble.

-Désolée mais il y a quelque chose derrière moi qui me bousille le dos ...

Elle se contenta de lui lancer un "Ce n'est rien" et s'appuya un peu plus contre la cloison, lui laissant plus d'espace et de liberté de mouvement.

Cette femme était un véritable brasier sur pattes, elle dégageait une chaleur infernale et la châtaigne commençait à suffoquer légèrement à son contact. Elle sentit deux bras l'effleurer et s'appuyer sur la paroi des deux cotés de son visage, puis un souffle laborieux lui chatouilla les lèvres alors que la voix essoufflée de Natsuki retentissait dans l'espace clos :

-Putain, tu tiens chaud, Fujino !

C'était plutôt le contraire et ce n'était sûrement pas en se rapprochant de cette façon que ça allait s'arranger. La brunette qui ne pensait apparemment pas logiquement se colla carrément à elle et posa sa tête contre son épaule, grognant furieusement.

-Je vais crever si ça continue !

La châtaigne tenta de garder son calme, elle commençait à haleter dangereusement et l'enseignante était beaucoup trop proche d'elle à son goût. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle endiablé sur son cou et ses lèvres brûlantes effleurer périlleusement sa peau. Elle avait l'impression que le monde tournait péniblement autour d'elle, la chaleur la rendait dingue et ce n'était pas sa seule victime apparemment. Des crocs indociles se resserrent sur sa nuque, lui arrachant douloureusement un gémissement. La Grande Fujino rejeta brutalement son professeur - qui lâcha aussitôt une longue plainte - en arrière et porta sa main à son cou meurtri tandis qu'un bruit sourd retentissait dans la minuscule armoire - sûrement le dos de la brune heurtant violemment l'objet qui l'avait fait souffrit un peu plus tôt.

Elle ouvrit les portes du placard, ne supportant plus la chaleur ambiante et sortit rapidement, prenant une immense bouffée d'air salvatrice.

La brune qui se penchait dorénavant en avant, semblait avoir le souffle coupé. Son

échine avait furieusement buté contre, ce qui semblait être, un porte-manteau en fer et elle paraissait souffrir atrocement. Son étudiante l'observa quelque peu inquiète, s'approcha d'elle et lui massa énergiquement le dos, à travers son haut.

Natsuki suffoqua quelques instants puis réussit à recouvrer son souffle, sous le regard rassuré de son étudiante. Elle se redressa doucement, son échine encore douloureuse et sensible pour dévisager Shizuru, la responsable de sa peine.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de me jeter comme ça !

C'était la meilleure ! La Kaicho lui jeta un regard glacial et lui lança, irritée :

-Je ne vous aurez pas pousser si vous ne m'aviez pas mordu ! Vous êtes quoi ? Un animal ? Apprenez à vous contrôler !

L'enseignante grimaça, sachant parfaitement qu'elle était coupable et qu'elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Elle se redressa complètement, sortit de l'armoire et s'approcha de la Grande Fujino après avoir refermé les portes.

-Bon d'accord, je m'excuse, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ...

La châtaigne soupira lourdement, sentant la vive douleur de la morsure s'évanouir pour laisser place à un certain échauffement. Elle était sûre que cette folle furieuse lui avait laissé une marque. Elle se demanda comment elle allait la cacher et jeta un nouveau regard accusateur à la brune qui l'ignora et demanda, ennuyée :

-Bon, revenons à nos moutons ... Tu as une idée pour éviter qu'on se fasse massacrer ? Il faut trouver quelque chose, je n'ai pas très envie de fuir et de me cacher toute l'année ! Miss Maria, elle même, n'arrive pas à gérer la situation ...

La Kaicho n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être continuellement pourchassée non plus. Elle réfléchit quelques instants et une solution lui vint, une solution rebutante à souhait. Les deux Fan-Clubs avaient commencé leur petite guerre car elle avait jeté quelques piques à son enseignante. Elle soupira. Elle avait l'impression d'être la fautif de ce remue-ménage mais après tout, Natsuki n'était pas complètement innocente non plus. Pour réconcilier les deux groupes, elles devaient elles-mêmes sympathiser ... Non, vu à quel point les deux clans se détestaient, il en fallait beaucoup plus pour qu'ils acceptent de fraterniser.

-Si nous voulons vraiment que la situation s'arrange, il faudrait sortir ensemble ...

La brunette lui lança un regard terriblement hébétée. Qu'avait-elle dit ? Elle avait sûrement mal entendu ... Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça !

-Pardon ?

Quelques rougeurs prirent place sur les joues de la jeune stagiaire. C'était une blague ?

La châtaigne répétât aussitôt avec énormément de sérieux :

-J'ai dit qu'il faudrait sortir ensemble ... "Elle laissa la brune assimiler l'information puis continua" C'est simple : Si nous faisons semblant d'être ensemble, nos Fan-Clubs n'auront d'autre choix que de se réconcilier.

Son interlocutrice, comprenant enfin l'idée, écarquilla les yeux et hurla aussitôt :

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Même si je le voulais, je ne me risquerais pas à mettre ton plan à exécution ! Je suis une enseignante, tu es une élève, ce genre de relation est formellement interdit ! J'encours un tas de problèmes : Je risque de me faire renvoyer, d'être juger, de me faire expulser de mon école et beaucoup d'autres choses tout aussi fâcheuses.

Shizuru lui tendit un sourire confiant et amusé. Certes, cela pouvait être quelque peu dangereux mais ça ne lui faisait aucunement peur. Elle était sûre et certain que son plan marcherait, elle était la Grande Fujino, tout de même ! L'implacable, la prestigieuse, l'influente, la charmante Shizuru !

-Si l'affaire ne s'ébruite pas, il n'y a aucun risque ~ Crois-moi : tes admirateurs t'obéiront au doigt et à l'œil ! Dis-leur de se taire, il garderont notre relation secrète jusque dans leur tombe ~

* * *

><p>Des lèvres douces et délicieuses s'emparèrent des siennes sans crier gare. L'agréable sensation la tira inéluctablement de son sommeil, Natsuki ouvrit les yeux. Un visage ravissant et - trop - familier se pressait tendrement contre le sien. Elle repoussa délicatement son assaillante avant que celle ci n'ai le temps d'approfondir le baiser et laissa échapper un profond soupir. L'enseignante avait décidé de s'attarder un peu après les cours, elle s'était assise à son bureau pour corriger quelques copies retardataires et s'était assoupie sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.<p>

Comment pouvait-on s'endormir en position assise ? Mystère ... Et pourquoi la Grande Fujino lui avait dérobé un baiser ? Mystère ... Que faisait-elle d'ailleurs dans sa classe à cette heure de la journée ? Le monde lui parut soudainement très mystérieux, presque occulte. Il lui fallut d'ailleurs quelques temps pour se remettre les idées en place, pour émerger de l'incompréhension.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, Shizuru ...

L'élève se redressa, un sourire malin peint sur son angélique visage, elle scruta longuement son interlocutrice puis porta son attention sur les copies raturées et éparpillés sur son bureau. Elle s'intéressa à l'une d'elle, la saisit et la porta à son regard avant de la lire avec une curiosité que l'enseignante jugea de déplacée. Elle s'apprêtait à la lui reprendre mais elle reconnut l'écriture de son propriétaire et se résigna aussitôt, se contentant d'observer l'étudiante fouineuse qui lui faisait face.

-Ara, Kuga Sensei est terriblement sévère ...

La châtaigne releva son regard indiscipliné vers la brune, déchira la copie en plusieurs minuscules morceaux qu'elle jeta sans plus de considération à la corbeille et soupira fortement.

C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle ne l'appréciait pas. Son professeur était une personne bien trop intransigeante : elle n'hésitait pas à retirer plusieurs points sur une malheureuse faute d'inattention. Certes, cela poussait ses étudiants à redoubler d'efforts, à se perfectionner mais c'était aussi - quelques fois - horriblement décourageant. Natsuki elle-même faisait des erreurs ! Elle le lui avait déjà fait remarquer à maintes reprises mais cela n'avait pas eu particulièrement l'air de lui plaire. De ce fait, elle était donc la mieux placée pour comprendre que l'erreur était humaine mais rien n'y faisait apparemment. Et l'enseignante devait se montrer beaucoup plus sourcilleux avec sa propre personne : Au fur et à mesure le nombre de ses fautes diminuait considérablement et aujourd'hui, elle n'en faisait pratiquement plus. La brune était impitoyable et terriblement perfectionniste !

-Tu n'as vraiment aucun égard pour mon travail. Je me demande à quoi cela peut encore bien servir de corriger tes copies ... Enfin bon, la note restera sur ton bulletin quoiqu'il arrive.

La jeune stagiaire collecta précautionneusement les devoirs, faisant un impeccable paquet de feuilles qu'elle enfourna délicatement dans son sac en cuir noir avant de le refermer et de se relever rapidement. Il n'y avait pas lieu de s'énerver, son élève n'acceptait tout simplement pas de faire des erreurs. C'était sûrement dur pour elle de comprendre qu'elle n'était pas aussi parfaite que tout le monde voulait bien le prétendre. Et oui, même la Grande Fujino Shizuru faisait des bavures et elle semblait très mal le supporter. Natsuki jeta un vague coup d'œil aux petites coupures qui s'entassaient avec désordre dans la poubelle puis reporta son attention sur l'étudiante.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu étais venu faire, en fait ?

Ce qu'elle était venu faire ? Son interlocutrice réfléchit quelques instants. Ah, ça y est, ça lui revenait ... Elle avait finit les cours depuis plus d'une heure, elle était sortit en courant de sa classe, avait essayé de semer ses admirateurs puis s'était refugiée à la bibliothèque, se disant qu'elle pourrais toujours jouer à cache-cache avec ses poursuivants entre les différents rayons de livres. Finalement, ils avaient lâché l'affaire au bout d'une demie heure environ, pensant sûrement que la Kaicho avait échappé à leur vigilance et s'était enfuie de l'immense pièce. Elle s'était installée alors, quelques minutes, à un bureau, histoire de souffler un peu, avant de sortir en prenant bien soin de scruter le couloir. Heureusement pour elle, son Fan-Club s'était retiré et seules deux jeunes lycéennes - qu'elle reconnut immédiatement - arpentaient encore le corridor. Ces demoiselles occupaient un poste important dans le Fan-Club de Natsuki et l'une des deux avait déjà osé lui faire face pour une histoire particulièrement absurde. Elle emprunta donc le couloir sans crainte mais fut interrompue par l'une des étudiantes - la brune - qui l'interpella aussitôt.

-Ah, Fujino, vous attendez Kuga Sensei ? Je suis ravie de voir que vous prenez votre relation au sérieux.

Son interlocutrice grimaça légèrement malgré elle, se retourna vers l'autre, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder plus au lycée, puis se para rapidement de son masque d'imperfection et d'élégance, ne se laissant pas plus aller.

"Attendre Kuga Sensei" ? Elle n'était toujours pas rentrée chez elle ? La châtaigne n'avait aucune envie d'attendre l'enseignante et encore moins d'entendre une de ses admiratrices faire son éloge comme la brunette le fit si bien durant cinq bonnes et interminables minutes.

-Ara, c'est exact, j'attends Natsu- Je veux dire Kuga Sensei. Je me demande ce qu'elle fait encore à cette heure là ... Comme vous l'avez si bien dit, c'est une personne très appliquée, je suppose qu'elle travaille encore.

Elle jura intérieurement. Cette femme ne pouvait donc pas faire comme tout le monde et rentrer chez elle une fois ses cours terminés ?

Son interlocutrice la dévisagea longuement, un sourire satisfait et approbateur cloué aux lèvres, puis elle gloussa bruyamment, imitée bien vite par son amie.

-Vous avez vraiment de la chance d'être avec quelqu'un d'aussi consciencieux ! Elle est encore en train de corriger des copies dans sa classe. En tout cas, ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre petit secret. Miss Maria ne sera jamais au courant de quoique ce soit, nous devons bien ça à _Kuga Sensei ~_

-Ara, n'ai-je pas le droit de venir voir _ma petite amie _?

La brune s'offusqua aussitôt. "Sa petite amie" ? Quelle bonne blague ! Elle participait à cette mascarade pour avoir la paix mais lorsqu'elles étaient seules, il n'était plus question de papillonner ! Elle soupira longuement. La situation semblait beaucoup amuser son élève mais si l'affaire venait à s'ébruiter, l'enseignante pouvait perdre son travail ou même pire : avoir des problèmes avec les autorités et ça, elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient annoncé à leur Fan-Club respectif qu'elles sortaient dorénavant ensemble et qu'elles souhaitaient que les deux groupes se réconcilient et coopèrent. Comme l'avait prévu la plus jeune, les différentes bandes s'étaient rapidement rassemblés et formaient à présent un unique et imposant groupe qui supportait et jalousait de loin le nouveau et célèbre couple. Certes elles devaient prouver leur "amour" chaque jour que Dieu faisait mais au moins elles étaient tranquilles et pouvaient circuler dans l'établissement sans risquer de se faire poursuivre, insulter ou encore battre.

-Arrêtes ton cinéma ! Il n'y a plus personne pour t'acclamer !

Ah et tant que j'y pense, désolée pour toi mais on a viré la présidente de ton Fan Club, je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié qu'elle lève la main sur moi.

Natsuki se massa légèrement la joue, se remémorant l'incroyable gifle que l'élève lui avait asséné sans une once d'hésitation puis s'avança dans la pièce d'un pas lent mais assuré, la douleur irréelle se dissipant rapidement.

La châtaigne afficha un air particulièrement blasé, cette nouvelle la laissait complètement indifférente.

-Marguerite Tomoe ? Tant mieux, elle était beaucoup trop collante à mon goût. "Son regard sembla s'illuminer un peu et elle ajouta aussitôt"

Ah, mais dans ce cas, je peux donc me permettre de mettre la présidente de ton Fan-Club à la porte ?

La brunette lui jeta un regard légèrement interloqué, la contourna et continua son chemin jusqu'à la sortie, suivie bien vite par son étudiante.

D'accord, elles avaient eu plusieurs altercations mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa "petite amie" voulait se débarrasser d'elle. En tout cas, même la Grande Fujino avait besoin d'une - très bonne - raison si elle voulait faire renvoyer une de ses camarades.

-Haruka Suzushiro ? C'est une élève discipliné. Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

Elles sortirent de la classe, la stagiaire verrouilla la porte derrière elles et ouvrit de nouveau la marche, souhaitant rejoindre au plus vite sa demeure afin de se débarrasser de la Kaicho et donc de son seul véritable problème.

Shizuru suivit le pas rapide de son professeur, marchant à ses côtés et lui répondit avec nonchalance :

-Oh rien de bien important, juste des menaces, des insultes et quelques affronts.

Et bien, ça devait vraiment être quelque chose pour qu'elle veuille la faire virer de l'établissement ! Natsuki l'observa quelques instants et accéléra le pas, imitée immédiatement par son élève. Après tout, cette histoire ne la regardait pas et l'intéressait encore moins. Que Fujino fasse ce qu'elle veut, de toute façon, elle en avait véritablement les moyens et personne ne pouvait l'en empêcher.

* * *

><p>-Vous savez pourquoi Fujino Shizuru souhaite que je quitte ce lycée ? C'est parce que je suis son ex et que je connais un tas de vilaines choses sur elle !<p>

Cette fois elle en avait trop dit, ne pouvait-elle pas fermer son clapet et quitter tout simplement le lycée ?

La Kaicho serra les poings, maudissant la furie blonde qui s'égosillait au beau milieu du Hall d'entrée et s'avança vers elle, se frayant un chemin parmi la foule qui buvait chacune de ses paroles.

-Ce n'est pas la personne parfaite et bienveillante que vous croyez connaître : Elle ne mérite pas sa place au conseil, elle ne fait que boire du thé toute la sainte journée en remettant ses corvées à d'autres ! Cette Bubuzuke ... Elle est sans pitié et n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! C'est une personne intéressée et purement égoïste ! Cette femme s'amuse avec ses prétendants pour mieux s'en débarrasser une fois lasse ! Elle fera à Kuga Sensei la même chose qu'avec moi !

La châtaigne s'écarta de la foule et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'Haruka à qui elle jeta un regard glacial avant de remettre son masque d'impassibilité habituel.

Il fallait la faire taire. Qui sait ce qu'elle pouvait encore dévoiler ...

Elle feignit un sourire et interrompit sans plus attendre l'étudiante qui la dévisageait avec colère.

-Ara, Suzushiro, qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? Me menacer et m'insulter de te suffit plus ? Il faut aussi que tu me fasses endosser le rôle de la méchante ? "Elle lui saisit tendrement la main et continua, la voix doucereuse" Il faut que tu me comprennes, je n'ai pas fait ça par plaisir. C'est simplement que tu deviens trop agressive et que je dois quand même penser à ma sécurité. "Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son auditoire et reprit avec une pointe d'ironie" Tu dis que tu es mon ex ? Qui va croire à tes affabulations, _Su-zu-shi-ro _?

Elle se retourna, afficha une mine attristée, truqua quelques larmes et ajouta d'une voix dramatique, tandis que son interlocutrice fulminait furieusement contre elle :

-C'est douloureux de voir à quel point tu te démènes pour que mon entourage me méprise et me fuit ...

La foule - complètement bernée par le talent de comédienne de Shizuru qui continuait à simuler des pleurs sans aucune peine - se mit aussitôt à huer la blonde lycéenne, désormais prise au piège. Son adjointe du Fan-Club s'approcha alors d'elle et la sermonna longuement pour avoir blessé la petite amie de leur idole. Ce fait, elle fut rejointe par deux de ses camarades qui saisirent chacune l'un des bras de l'importune avant de la trainer à l'extérieur de l'établissement, sous les railleries de l'audience.

Un sourire victorieux se glissait doucement sur les lèvres de Shizuru qui masquait toujours son visage de ses mains, tandis que la présidente du comité de direction se débattait en jurant que la châtaigne se moquait d'eux. Elle réussit à se libérer de l'emprise de ses secondes et se rua vers la Kaicho, le poing levé en l'air et la haine dans le regard.

-Shizuru, tu vas me le payer !

La jeune fille se sentit soudainement enrayée dans sa course. Une main impérieuse empoignait avec force son bras, arrêtant son coup à quelques centimètres de la Grande Fujino et lui intimait l'ordre de se reculer. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière, alors que la foule scandalisée s'approchait d'elle, prête à en découdre.

Les étudiants s'arrêtèrent prestement et contemplèrent la personne qui était intervenue. Natsuki se tenait entre les deux jeunes femmes, agrippant toujours le poignet de la furie, et les observait de son regard dédaigneux et écœuré. Ils s'étaient unis contre une seule et infortunée personne, les lycéens d'aujourd'hui étaient décidément impitoyables et cruels.

-Kuga Sensei !

La blonde dévisageait avec un hébétement non dissimulé son ancienne enseignante qui l'attirait loin de la masse, la contournant pour atteindre rapidement la sortie. Elle la suivit bien malgré elle et tenta de se défendre, pensant son idole en colère :

-Kuga Sensei, écoutez ! Je vous assure que je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Je n'ai pas mentit ! Shizuru est une femme diabolique, je vous le jure !

La brunette l'emmena jusqu'à l'extérieur, se retourna pour voir si on les avait suivies puis reporta son attention sur la jeune femme, voyant qu'elles étaient désormais seules. Elle lâcha son bras, soupira fortement et lui annonça avec sérieux :

-Je veux bien te croire mais je ne pense pas que cela serve à grand chose de la cogner. Je ne sais pas quel était ton but mais tu n'as fait que te mettre tout le monde à dos. Tu es une fille intelligente, tu sais sûrement que cela ne sert à rien de s'en prendre à Fujino, alors lâches l'affaire. "Haruka tenta de se justifier mais fut aussitôt couper par son interlocutrice" Je suis désolée que l'on t'ai renvoyée, tu étais une bonne élève, je t'aimais bien mais je ne veux pas d'ennui alors j'aimerais que tu évites de faire un scandale inutilement ...

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard, se retourna, en lui faisant un vague signe de main et se dirigea vers le Hall d'entrée où elle espérait que la foule se soit dispersée, laissant la jeune femme seule, les poings serrés et les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs mois passèrent ensuite sans encombre, laissant les deux "tourtereaux" savourer leur victoire et une tranquillité certaine.<p>

Les vacances de Toussaint se déroulèrent merveilleusement bien pour chacune d'elles : Natsuki échappa, ainsi, à la perpétuelle surveillance de son Fan-Club en allant rendre visite à des proches demeurant à Tokyo. Quant à Shizuru elle se déroba à ses tâches de Kaicho et fila aussitôt à Kyoto, profitant de ses vacances pour retrouver ses parents.

La rentrée fut, cependant, plutôt amère : Elles durent redoubler de gestes d'affections et de preuves d'amour face aux nombreux soupçons qu'avaient éveillé leurs vacances solitaires et durent se résoudre à passer leurs congés de Noël ensemble.

* * *

><p>La jeune stagiaire soupira fortement. Elle contemplait son étudiante silencieuse qui dévorait un livre, lui semblant ennuyeux, avec une passion certaine. Elle soupira de nouveau et attira ainsi l'attention de sa "petite amie" qui releva lentement vers elle un regard indigné.<p>

-Ara, que me veut Natsuki ?

"Je m'ennuie" fut la seule réponse de la brune qui détourna rapidement le regard.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que la châtaigne était plongé dans son bouquin et son enseignante - après avoir visionné brièvement toutes les chaînes de télévision, joué avec quelques bibelots de la pièce et avoir somnolé docilement au pied du canapé - commençait à s'ennuyer ferme.

Elle balaya le regard de la pièce à la recherche d'une occupation mais fut interrompue par Shizuru.

-Ara ... Et que veut faire Natsuki ?

La brunette reporta son attention sur la jeune femme à moitié allongée sur le sofa et grogna quasi-imperceptiblement, pensant qu'elle lui proposerait elle-même une activité. Elle réfléchit quelques instants, trouva un loisir mais reconsidéra puis abandonna l'idée avant de méditer plus longuement sur la question. Qu'est-ce-que deux jeunes femmes - censées être en couple - ne s'appréciant pas forcément pouvaient bien faire ensemble ? Non, décidément elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire avec cette buveuse de thé qui pourrait les intéresser toutes les deux.

-Pourquoi ne pas sortir un peu ?

Son élève s'était levée et se dirigeait vers la cuisine une tasse vide en main.

Sortir ? Pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à faire dans cette appartement.

Natsuki se leva à son tour sans plus attendre, enfila sa veste en cuir, enroula une douce écharpe rouge autour de son cou blême et s'approcha de la porte, décidant d'attendre sa "compagne" dans le corridor.

Shizuru, qui revenait dans le salon, fut peu surprise de le découvrir vide, elle pensa vaguement que la brune était déjà partie et la rejoignit après avoir enfilé son long manteau grisé et emmitouflé ses mains délicates dans des gants douillets et chaleureux.

-Allons-y ...

Mais allez où ? L'enseignante contempla la châtaigne, cherchant une réponse à sa question silencieuse. Elle n'en obtenu aucune et ouvrit rapidement la porte, se disant qu'elles verraient bien une fois à l'extérieur.

Elles sortirent donc sans un mot et entamèrent une longue et silencieuse promenade dans la ville enneigée.

L'air glacial s'engouffrait sans peine sous la légère veste de Natsuki, la faisant frissonner dangereusement à plusieurs reprises. Shizuru le remarqua immédiatement. Elle qui était habitué à se plaindre de la chaleur que son enseignante dégageait, elle se sentait à présent comme abandonnée au milieu de la fraicheur hivernale.

La lycéenne lui tendit alors un de ses gants que l'autre refusa à contre-cœur avant de l'accepter face aux insistances de son élève et de l'enfiler, heureuse de retrouver un peu de chaleur. Elle lui saisit tendrement sa main encore découverte et la plongea dans la poche de son long manteau, la serrant avec délicatesse contre la sienne.

La brune n'émit aucune plainte, elle remercia la châtaigne presque imperceptiblement et elles continuèrent leur chemin, laissant derrière elles la trace quasi synchronisée de leurs pas.

Le vent se leva rapidement, la neige s'abattit à nouveau avec force, obligeant les deux jeunes femmes à trouver un abri. Elles s'engouffrèrent rapidement dans une brasserie, prirent place au comptoir et commandèrent un thé et un café qu'elles sirotèrent lentement, ne sachant quoi ce dire.

Quand elles se promenaient, elles n'avaient pas vraiment eu besoin de meubler la conversation mais là le silence devenait réellement pesant et irritant.

Natsuki tourna son regard vers la grande baie vitrée et entama la conversation, d'une voix détachée :

-On en a pour un bon bout de temps ... La tempête n'est pas prête de s'estomper ...

L'autre acquiesça d'un simple mouvement de tête. Elle ne semblait pas avoir envie de discuter, pourtant - après avoir été maudite et insultée silencieusement par son enseignante vexée - elle lui tint quelques paroles, quelques "compliments" :

-A ce que j'ai pu voir, tu as réussi à réaliser ton rêve. Félicitations Kuga Sensei ~

La dénommée "Kuga Sensei" resta interloquée plusieurs minutes et lui répondit enfin, les joues légèrement rougies, essayant de faire comme si de rien n'était :

-Ah, ça ... Plus ou moins ... Mais ne penses tu pas que je suis une enseignante médiocre ? Je veux dire, tu n'as pas été très tendre avec moi ...

Elle resserra sa main autour de sa tasse de café noir, la porta à ses lèvres et but une longue gorgée apaisante alors que son élève examinait - attentivement ? - sa propre boisson comme perdue dans ses pensées. Natsuki reposa le récipient devant elle et reporta son attention vers sa compagne qui déclara aussitôt :

-Tu te trompes. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais un mauvais professeur, tu es simplement beaucoup trop sévère à mon goût.

La brune en aurait presque recraché son café. Shizuru Fujino lui reprochait d'être trop stricte ? N'était elle pas elle même la sévérité ultime ? Toujours parfaite, aucune faille ... La demoiselle installée à ses côtés avait toujours été intouchable et puritaine à l'excès et maintenant elle osait lui reprocher son intransigeance.

-Enfin bon, je suppose que chacun à ses propres méthodes d'enseignement ... La tienne semble quand même porter ses fruits, je ne me risquerais donc pas à la critiquer.

Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle venait de faire ? Natsuki grogna furieusement puis fit silence plusieurs minutes. Un sourire narquois se glissa sur ses lèvres, elle préparait sa vengeance.

-Tu es vraiment sortie avec Haruka ?

Son élève ne répondit pas, elle porta à nouveau sa tasse à ses lèvres appétissantes, ingurgita le reste de sa boisson amère et tiède et soupira en reposant le récipient sur le comptoir.

Ne répondait-elle pas car la question l'avait embarrassée ou bien ...

-Tu sais, si c'est le cas, je ne vais pas aller le crier sur tout les toits. Ce n'est qu'une simple curiosité de ma part.

La châtaigne dévisagea son enseignante, essayant de déceler une quelconque trace de moquerie ou de mensonge. Elle plongea son regard amarante dans le sien, profond et sincère, soupira de nouveau et lui répondit nonchalamment :

-Nous étions ensemble ... "Elle s'arrêta plusieurs secondes puis devant l'insistance de la brunette, elle reprit" Ne te méprends pas, j'avais juste besoin d'un divertissement. "Elle ajouta assez fière" Personne ne me résiste, elle est devenue raide dingue de moi en à peine un mois. "Elle ne put retenir un léger rire" Elle est rapidement devenu trop collante alors je m'en suis débarrassée, tout simplement.

Natsuki ne sembla pas plus étonnée que ça. Un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres et elle déclara sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

-Et bien, tu n'es vraiment pas tendre toi ! C'est pour ça qu'elle t'en veut autant. La pauvre ...

Elle se rapprocha imperceptiblement d'elle et demanda à voix basse, un sourire narquois fendant toujours son doux visage :

-Tu ne serais pas lesbienne, ma petite Shizuru ? Tu as couché avec elle, n'est ce pas ? Alors ? Comment c'était ?

La jeune stagiaire voulait l'embarrasser, elle se demandait O combien la Grande Fujino pouvait rougir et bafouiller. Cela l'amusait énormément.

Son interlocutrice lui lança un simple "ça ne te regarde pas" et se leva de sa chaise, terriblement irritée, les joues légèrement rougies. Elle se dirigea vers le fond de la salle sous le regard amusé et satisfait de sa compagne, ouvrit la porte conduisant aux toilettes et disparut de son champ de vision.

Natsuki ricana joyeusement. Avait-elle vu juste ? Elle ne le saurait peut être jamais. Dommage ...

* * *

><p>Les vacances de noël passèrent plus vite que prévu : Natsuki s'était - malgré ce qu'elle disait - énormément amusée. Au détriment de Shizuru ? Peut être un peu ... Elle se serait bien passée de ses taquineries mais la châtaigne - elle devait se l'avouer - ne s'était pas ennuyée une seule seconde.<p>

Après une première semaine assez calme et reposante, les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent à la patinoire, espionnées par plusieurs membres de leur Fan-Club qui purent admirer "Kuga Sensei" se rétamer encore et encore, faisant hurler de rire sa compagne.

Elles décidèrent ensuite d'aller à une séance de cinéma et réussirent à se mettre d'accord sur un film. C'est donc avec enthousiasme qu'elles prirent place côte à côte pour savourer un thriller très psychologique - condition de Shizuru - bourré d'action et d'effets spéciaux - condition de Natsuki - avant de faire quelques emplettes.

Pour leur troisième sortie, la jeune stagiaire proposa à son élève terriblement réticente de se rendre dans une salle d'arcade puis l'y traîna finalement de force.

Elle ne le regretta pas : La lycéenne observa, dans un premier temps, les différentes bornes, l'air dégoûté, avant de s'en approcher avec méfiance, sous les rires de son professeur qui lui assurait qu'elles n'allaient pas l'attaquer. Elle s'installa enfin devant l'une des machines, réclama à la brune une pièce qu'elle introduit avec précaution dans l'appareil et ... Se tourna vers celle qui riait d'ores et déjà à gorge déployée et lui demanda penaude quoi faire. Après quelques courtes explications, Shizuru s'avéra être, contrairement à ce qu'aurait penser sa compagne, une terrible joueuse et adversaire. Elle mit plusieurs raclés à son enseignante qui - par la force des choses - dut se résigner et l'inviter à diner.

Pour leur dernière sortie, celle du jour de noël - ou du "Jour Des Amoureux" - elle allèrent à un festival organisé dans le quartier où elles croisèrent plusieurs de leurs fans et même des enseignants devant lesquels Natsuki avait du vaguement s'expliquer pour mieux s'en débarrasser. Les deux jeunes femmes profitèrent longuement des différentes activités proposées, admirèrent le splendide feu d'artifice et rentrèrent chez la jeune stagiaire pour échanger leurs cadeaux. La brune ouvrit en première son paquet. Elle releva vers son élève un regard amusé et lui lança, un sourire coquin aux lèvres :

-Tu es bien audacieuse, Shizuru ~

Devant elle, se présentait, désormais et fièrement, un ensemble de sous vêtements suggestifs et affriolants dont l'enseignante promit de "prendre grand soin". Quant au cadeau de la lycéenne : une écharpe et des gants s'alliant à la couleur étonnante de ses pupilles.

-Désolée, je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir d'autre ...

La châtaigne dévisagea longuement sa compagne qui détournait le regard, penaude, puis s'approcha d'elle, s'agenouilla et sans crier gare, déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres qu'elle trouva étonnamment douces. Elle se décala doucement, la remercia vaguement puis apposa son front contre l'épaule de l'enseignante qui l'observait, abasourdie.

-Tu sais ... Il n'y a personne pour nous espionner ici ... Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ce genre de choses ...

Shizuru resta silencieuse un long moment puis se releva et lui répondit nonchalamment en se dirigeant vers la cuisine :

-Je le sais, j'en avais envie, c'est tout ... "Elle se tourna vers elle et ajouta aussitôt dans un faible murmure avant de quitter la pièce" Café ou thé ? Ah ... Café noir, je suppose.

Natsuki scruta attentivement son élève qui lui tournait le dos et s'éloignait, toujours si calme et sans une once de remord, disparaissant rapidement de son champ de vision.

"C'est tout" ? Vraiment ? La brune tiqua.

La châtaigne avait envie de l'embrasser ? Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu plus.

Rien que ça ? Sa bouche, portant encore la très faible sensation de son baiser, s'entrouvrit légèrement. Cela lui paraissait invraisemblable et pourtant ...

Elle passa son index sur ses lèvres tièdes et soupira.

La brunette n'avait pas eu énormément de compagnes et encore moins de compagnons (elle pouvait d'ailleurs les compter sur les doigts d'une main).

Elle avait travailler d'arrache-pied pour arriver là où elle en était aujourd'hui et ses rares relations n'avaient jamais duré bien longtemps. Au lycée, elle était sortie avec deux charmants jeunes hommes, fortunés et attentionnés, parfaits sous toutes coutures. Ca n'avait pas fonctionné. En dernière année, une camarade de classe s'était déclarée à elle, la lycéenne avait accepté de sortir avec elle, se disant qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à tenté l'expérience. Leur histoire avait duré quelques mois puis, le travail se faisant plus abondant et l'ennui prenant place, la brune avait mis un terme à leur relation malgré les larmes et les supplications de sa conquête. S'en suivit alors plusieurs aventures sans lendemain qui satisfaisaient pleinement l'étudiante qu'elle était, étant donné qu'elles lui permettaient d'être comblée sur le plan affectif et sexuel tout en lui laissant le loisir de se concentrer sur ses études.

En y repensant, elle n'était jamais réellement tomber amoureuse de qui que ce soit.

Et aujourd'hui, elle trompait son entourage en feignant de sortir avec l'une de ses étudiantes qui commençait à lui plaire dangereusement et qui - semble-t-il - commençait aussi à s'intéresser de trop près à elle.

De plus, en y réfléchissant, faire joujou avec son élève, lui paraissait légèrement délicat. D'une part, parce que Shizuru n'était pas nunuche pour un sou et ne se laisserait pas avoir facilement et d'autre part, parce que si cette histoire tournait mal, elle avait beaucoup trop de choses à perdre, étant donné que les ruptures déliaient fâcheusement les langues et poussaient à la vengeance.

Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne s'était pas envoyé en l'air depuis longtemps et Shizuru était une jeune femme - bien qu'un peu jeune et un tantinet agaçante - très séduisante.

Mais tant qu'elle y pensait, cette fille ne s'était pas elle même amuser avec Haruka à ses dépends ? Alors, où était le mal si après une brève explication, elles se mettaient d'accord pour avoir une relation un peu moins "conforme" mais aucunement sérieuse ? Son élève n'avait peut être pas envie d'une véritable relation mais juste d'un petit coup rapide ou d'un plan un peu plus ... Hum ... Comment dire ? Chaleureux ?

Minute, minute ! Pourquoi s'emballait-elle de cette façon ? La châtaigne n'avait jamais énoncé quoique ce soit sur son envie de coucher ou de sortir véritablement avec elle ! Bon d'accord, elle lui avait volé un baiser parce qu'elle en avait "envie" mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle désirait plus.

Natsuki se mordit furieusement la lèvre. En fait, c'est elle qui désirait plus de leur "relation". Elle s'annonça à elle même, dans un murmure :

-Natsuki, ma vieille, t'es vraiment en manque ...

-Ara, vraiment ? Comment Kuga Sensei en est venu à cette conclusion ?

La voix de sa charmante élève la tira de ses réflexions et elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter de frayeur en hurlant, comme prise sur le fait :

-QU'EST-CE-QUE TU FOUS LA, TOI !

Elle sauta sur ses pieds et tremblante comme une chiffe molle, observa sa compagne toute souriante et amusée. Cette dernière ricana légèrement et répondit, en posant une tasse de café sur la table de salon, devant l'enseignante encore toute étonnée :

-Et bien, j'ai finit de préparer nos boissons donc je suis revenue ... "Elle s'assit aux côtés de son institutrice et reprit avec curiosité" Alors, comme ça, Kuga Sensei est en manque ? Il va falloir arranger ça ~

Les tremblements de la dénommée "Kuga Sensei" s'interrompirent aussitôt alors qu'un grand sourire diabolique s'étendait sur ses lèvres gourmandes. Il lui semblait que la chance lui souriait, elle n'aurait même pas eu la peine de convaincre la châtaigne. Vraiment, c'était un ...

-Vous n'êtes pas obligée de passer tout le réveillon avec moi, Kuga Sensei. Allez donc vous trouver quelqu'un, je vous en prie. Essayez juste de ne pas vous faire repérer par un membre de notre Fan Club.

... Misérable malentendu ...

Son sourire se transforma en une grimace boudeuse et insatisfaite. Elle ne voulait pas n'importe qui ! C'était décidé : Elle voulait Shizuru Fujino, la seule, l'unique ! Et rien ne saurait l'en empêcher !

Tel un enfant capricieux, elle s'exclama, particulièrement mécontente :

-Je ne veux pas quelqu'un d'autre !

Son élève, la dévisagea longuement, hébétée.

Elle était en train de la réclamer, n'est ce pas ? Elle n'aurait peut être pas du l'embrasser, après tout ...

La châtaigne tenta de trouver une quelconque plaisanterie dans le magnifique regard émeraude de la stagiaire puis demanda calmement :

-Comment ça ?

Quoi "Comment ça" ? C'était évident ! Natsuki serra les poings, s'approcha d'elle et la saisit par le col avant de l'obliger à se relever. Une fois Shizuru debout, elle la serra contre elle et lui déroba un baiser vorace puis déclara solennellement :

-C'est simple : C'est toi que je veux !

* * *

><p>-Kuga-Sensei, j'ai a vous parler ... Veuillez-me suivre !<p>

La dénommée Kuga dévisagea longuement la sévère Miss Graceburt qui lui faisait maintenant face. Elle avait fait irruption au milieu de son cours sans crier gare et pour une raison que l'enseignante ignorait encore, elle paraissait fortement contrariée.

Qu'avait-elle encore fait qui puisse lui valoir des reproches ?

La directrice se tourna aussitôt vers la classe curieuse et d'un mouvement de tête, invita une des élèves à la suivre à son tour :

-Vous aussi Mademoiselle Fujino ...

Elle laissa sortir ces deux interlocutrices qui s'échangèrent de brefs regards interrogatifs et soucieux, cherchant à savoir si l'une ou l'autre avait une idée de ce qu'il se passait, puis continua en s'adressant à la classe de sa voix sévère :

-Pour ce qui est de vous, le cours est terminé ... Rentrez chez vous. "Et avant que le groupe ne puisse commencer à s'agiter, elle ajouta, autoritaire" Et en silence, je vous prie !

Ce dit, elle rejoignit l'enseignante et la Kaicho avant d'emprunter le couloir menant à son bureau, Les deux autres lui emboitant le pas silencieusement.

Natsuki, particulièrement inquiète, jeta un coup d'œil à son étudiante qui - comme à son habitude - ne laissait aucune émotion transparaître sur son doux visage. Elle pria vaguement pour que leur convocation ne soit du qu'à une vulgaire organisation d'épreuves, de sorties ou de n'importe quelle autre stupidité. Hélas, elle le savait : La directrice n'aurait certainement pas interrompu un cours pour des choses aussi peu importantes.

Elle examina une nouvelle fois sa "petite amie" qui avançait sereinement, ne lui prêtant aucune attention particulière. Si froide ...

Une élève avait-elle gaffé sur leur relation ? Miss Maria, les avait-elle surprises lors d'une de leurs sorties ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Elle les aurait convoquées bien avant, si ça avait été le cas, non ? Il faut dire que ces derniers temps, leur relation n'était pas vraiment au beau fixe ...

La brune soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Elles ne s'étaient plus revues depuis son dernier caprice et ses tentatives pour renouer le dialogue avaient été jusque là vaines.

Elle grogna doucement et s'arrêta devant le bureau comme Graceburt le lui avait indiqué de faire, imitée bien vite par la châtaigne. Elle avait vraiment tout gâché ...

-Prenez place, je vous prie.

La lycéenne s'exécuta aussitôt et prit tranquillement place dans l'un des fauteuils positionnés face au pupitre avant de croiser élégamment ses jambes.

Le regard de son institutrice se posa brièvement sur ses cuisses à demi dénudées avant de se détourner et de s'ancrer dans celui de la femme la plus âgée, trop attentive à son goût. Finalement, Natsuki s'assit docilement à son tour et attendit que la directrice énonce le pourquoi de leur convocation soudaine.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Miss Maria - jusqu'à présent occupée à aligner de façon parfaite ses stylos et crayons - entama la discussion, le ton sévère mais parallèlement très calme :

-Avez-vous une idée de pourquoi je vous ai convoquées, aujourd'hui ?

La plus jeune ne laissa pas le temps à son "irrécupérable" professeur de s'exprimer - et donc de ne pas raconter la moindre bêtise qui aurait pu aggraver leur situation - et répondit, un faux-sourire coller aux lèvres :

-Ara, maintenant que vous le dites ... Vous voulez certainement nous féliciter pour avoir, avec brio, mis un terme à la constante querelle qui animait nos Fan Club, n'est-ce-pas ?

Natsuki porta une main à son front et ne put retenir un sourire ironique. Cette fille avait-elle vraiment besoin de la provoquer ? Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée ...

La vieille ne mit pas longtemps à répondre. La patience n'était pas son fort :

-Oh, j'aurais pu vous félicitez, Mademoiselle Fujino ... Si seulement, je n'avais pas eu vent de vos méthodes.

On y arrivait, se dit l'enseignante pas pressée pour un sou qu'on lui passe un savon.

Elle fit une pause et reprit, serrant délicatement ses mains frêles mais assurément puissantes l'une contre l'autre :

-Je vous pensais plus intelligente et prudente que ça, Kaicho. Vous savez ... Vous devriez faire plus attention à ceux ou celles qui vous menacent, à l'avenir : _La vengeance délie les langues. _

Son interlocutrice croisa les bras et se redressa sur sa chaise, l'air présomptueux. Au contraire, son institutrice s'avachit à moitié. Elle ne jouait décidément pas dans la même cour.

-Qu'est ce que cette Suzushiro a pu vous raconter ? "Elle soupira faussement et continua, comme ennuyée" En fait, ça n'a pas d'importance. Son seul but est de me pourrir la vie. Je ne préfère même pas imaginer quelles foutaises elle a encore pu déblatérer sur ma personne. Vraiment ...

La lycéenne fut rapidement interrompue.

-Fujino, écoutez-moi bien ! Je me fiche de vos relations - aussi désolantes soit-elles - avec cette jeune fille ! Celles qui m'intéressent dorénavant sont-celles de vous et de Kuga-Sensei, et seulement celles-là ! Suis-je assez claire ? "La directrice se redressa paisiblement et reprit son calme" Quoiqu'il en soit ... Après réflexion, je pense que je peux vous accorder le bénéfice du doute. Ce n'est peut être qu'une grossière histoire de vengeance, après tout ... "Elle remit ses stylos - pourtant parfaitement alignés - en place et après de brèves secondes de silence, elle mit irrémédiablement un terme à la discussion" Mais sachez bien que je vous soupçonne, Fujino. Et si je découvre que vous avez la moindre relation suspecte avec votre enseignante et ce pour quelles raisons que ce soit, je n'aurais aucune pitié et les sanctions tomberont. "Elle concentra son attention sur celle qui n'avait dit mot depuis le début de l'entrevue et lui annonça de sa voix menaçante" Cela vaut aussi pour vous Miss Kuga ! Maintenant dehors !

Elles furent mises à la porte sans ménagement et alors que la brune, encore tremblante et apeurée se tourna vers la plus jeune pour échanger quelques mots, elle n'eut le droit qu'à une grimace furieuse de sa part avant qu'elle ne tourne les talons et ne s'éloigne, apparemment irritée.

* * *

><p>Maria Graceburt avait commencé ses lourdes investigations, Shizuru l'ignorait sans vergogne et les disputes entre ses groupies et celles de son étudiante reprenait de plus belle face à l'évident désintéressement de la Kaicho. Sa vie aurait-elle pu être pire ? Evidemment ! Ajouter à cela la période des examens ! Des copies par centaines ... Que-dis-je ! Par milliers ! Quelle joie ...<p>

L'enseignante soupira fortement. Elle s'était décidée à avoir une réelle conversation avec Shizuru, mais plus elle y pensait, moins forte était sa motivation.

Fort heureusement (?), elle la croisa au détour d'un couloir lors de la pause déjeuner. Sa réaction ? Fuir, évidemment !

La brune la saisit par le poignet et l'obligea à se retourner.

-Tu comptes m'éviter éternellement ?

La châtaigne se retourna, mécontente et lui lança, déjà agacée :

-Eternellement ? Non ! Seulement, jusqu'à ce que je quitte ce maudit lycée ! "Elle se libéra de son emprise en agitant la main et continua en haussant le ton" Qu'est ce que tu me veux, à la fin ! J'ai des examens à préparer ! Des imbéciles dans ton genre à fuir ! Je suis très occupée comme tu peux le voir ! Et je ne préfère même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si la directrice débarquait !

Quelle teigne ! Natsuki tenta de garder son calme et passa une main dans ses cheveux, essayant de garder de la contenance face à la furie qui lui faisait face.

-Et bien ... J'aimerais qu'on parle justement de tout ça ... "Elle ricana nerveusement et demanda" Tu as un peu de temps là ?

Devant la colère évidente de son interlocutrice, elle s'empressa d'ajouter docilement :

-Je t'en prie ... Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes ...

Se radoucissant devant ses supplications, la Kaicho leva ses profonds yeux/rubis en l'air, expira lourdement et croisa ses bras sur son torse avec élégance. Finalement, elle saisit délicatement la main que lui tendait timidement son professeur et se laissa guider jusqu'à sa salle de classe inoccupée et agréablement calme à cette heure. Elle s'installa sur le bureau, s'appuyant légèrement sur le bois du meuble, toujours sur ses gardes alors que sa compagne fermait précautionneusement la porte derrière elles.

La brune s'approcha dangereusement, posa ses deux mains sur la table des deux côtés des cuisses de la brune qui resta impassible et muette. Elle lui vola un baiser et soupira satisfaite avant de se redresser.

-Tout ça pour ça ? "La châtaigne chercha à se relever, gênée par l'objet de son courroux" Vraiment tu me fais perdre mon temps ! J'en ai ...

Une douce paire de lèvre lui coupa la parole et une langue audacieuse glissa sur ses lèvres entrouvertes et surprises. Elle repoussa furieusement son Sensei et ne tint plus. Un flot de fureur se détacha de sa bouche alors qu'elle tentait de maintenir l'importune loin d'elle :

-Qu'est ce que tu crois ! Que tu peux faire de moi tout ce que tu veux quand ça te chantes ! Je ne suis pas ton jouet ! Nous ne sommes pas ensemble ! Tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade !

Son cœur se serra terriblement.

-Maintenant que la vieille folle est au courant, c'est finit !

Elle manqua cruellement d'air.

-J'en ai assez de toi ! De tes caprices ! De ses lycéens idiots qui s'agitent pour rien ! De cette directrice qui ne sait pas s'occuper de ses oignons et de ses stupides examens !

Elle souffrait.

Elle leva une main vers la source de ses ennuis, prête à frapper mais fut retenu par sa poigne impérieuse qui se resserra douloureusement autour de son poignet.

Une voix contrariée s'éleva :

-Tu crois que tu es la seule à avoir du boulot ? A devoir supporter une autorité et des imbéciles heureux ? "Le ton se fit plus doux" Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es si énervée contre moi ... Bon d'accord, j'ai une petite idée ... "Elle plongea son regard dépité dans celui de la lycéenne orageux" Je m'excuse, d'accord ?

Trop facile !

Elle tira sur sa main avant de croquer dans celle de la brune pour mieux se libérer. Un grognement sourd se fit entendre, vite remplacé par une voix hargneuse dont la propriétaire toisait sa victime :

-S'il suffisait de s'excuser ... Alors, c'est comme ça, hein ! Tu me veux, tu me prends et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ! Tu sais comment on appelle ce que tu as essayé de faire la dernière fois ? Tentative de viol, ni plus ni moins !

Natsuki porta sa main à sa bouche et suçota délicatement sa blessure encore douloureuse.

Viol ? Elle trouvait le terme un peu "too much". Bon d'accord, elle lui avait un peu forcé la main mais de toute façon elle n'avait pas obtenu gain de cause donc elle ne voyait pas vraiment où était le problème ... Bon d'accord, elle voyait où était le soucis mais à part s'excuser elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose !

-Que veux tu que je fasse ? Je me suis déjà excusée ! Je me confonds en excuse à chaque fois ... De grâce, mettons cette histoire de côté ! "Elle lâcha son bras et ajouta" Vas y, gifles moi si ça peut te faire plaisir !

Elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. L'enseignante sentit une vive brûlure s'étaler péniblement sur sa joue alors que sa tête par la force du choc se tourna sur le côté, pivotant dangereusement. Elle couina et porta sa main à sa tempe.

Elle ne l'avait pas loupé.

-Si tu veux que je te roues de coups, je ne vais pas me faire prier, tu sais !

La brune ravala un sanglot.

-J'espère que tu es satisfaite. De toute façon, ça à l'air de te plaire de te faire battre.

Elle scruta pitoyablement son agresseur et frotta sa joue.

-J'espère pour toi que ça vaut le coup ! C'est vrai, tu te donnes tout ce mal juste pour ...

Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche délicieuse, lui coupant la parole et annonça calmement :

-Tu sais quoi ? "Elle fit une pause" Je crois que je t'aime ...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, semblables à ceux de Shizuru ahurie.

-Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? Tu quoi ?

La brune reprit de la contenance, et visiblement gênée, les joues rougies et riant nerveusement, elle assura en détournant le regard :

-Euh, non, non ... Rien ! "Face au silence pesant elle reprit" Ah ... La pause déjeuner est bientôt finie ! Allons y !

Des doigts se resserrent sur son col et un corps effleura légèrement le sien. Shizuru l'examinait attentivement.

Avait-elle bien entendu ? C'était ridicule !

Elle scruta la femme qui ne pipait mot et rougissait de plus belle.

Non ... Vraiment ?

-Répètes ! "Face au silence de sa compagne, elle ajouta" Si tu répètes ce que tu viens de dire, je te pardonne toutes tes erreurs et folies. Dans le cas contraire, je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi.

Cette femme était le diable en personne ! Ce n'était même plus du chantage à ce stade !

Natsuki passa une main sur son visage atrocement rougi pour mieux dissimuler sa gêne. Elle chercha les mots et se lança, enfin :

-J'ai dit : Je crois ... Que je t'aime

Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et chercha à changer de sujet. Malheureusement pour elle, son interlocutrice n'était pas de cet avis et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était ravie. L'entendre reconnaître qu'elle avait des sentiments pour elle, l'avait égayée.

Bon des sentiments amoureux ... Elle n'en espérait pas tant ... Mais avec ces révélations, elle avait de quoi la mener par le bout du nez. Et puis, même si elle avait du mal à l'admettre, il fallait le dire : Sa "déclaration" l'avait touchée.

-Ce n'est pas amusant du tout ! Et je t'interdis de rire !

Natsuki avait décidé de manifester son mécontentement, voyant que la situation amusait un peu trop son élève. C'est vrai ça ! Elle était quasi sûre que la châtaigne allait utiliser ça pour la tourner en ridicule !

Et bien, contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, ce ne fut pas la cas : Un baiser fugace se posa sur ses lèvres et devant son hébètement, une simple explication :

-Je ne t'aime pas, ne te fais pas d'illusions. Je t'apprécies ... Je veux dire, tu m'attires d'une certaine façon, c'est vrai. En tout cas, je ne coucherais pas avec toi !

* * *

><p>(LEMON)<p>

Je ne coucherais pas avec toi, hein ?

Elle se souvenait de ses paroles. Et pourtant ... Elle tenait terriblement chaud cette Fujino, ça la rendait dingue... Vraiment.

Qu'était-elle venu faire chez elle ? N'était-ce pas le week end ? Alors pourquoi cette satanée lycéenne ne faisait pas comme ses camarades : Se reposer, sortir avec ses amis ... Des amis ? Fujino Shizuru était trop bien pour les autres, c'est certainement ce qu'elle devait penser de sa personne. Elle avait un armada de fans prête à la servir. A quoi ça lui servirait d'avoir des amis ?

Et puis ... Même si elle était une enseignante idolâtrée par ses élèves, elle n'échappait pourtant pas à la règle. Généralement, on fuit ses devoirs et ses professeurs dès qu'on en a l'occasion, non ? Pour la Kaicho, cela ne s'appliquait pas de toute évidence ...

Elle prit une bouffée d'air salvatrice. Cette chaleur était insoutenable !

-C'est quoi ton problème, Fujino ? Je ne suis pas vraiment branchée troubles bi-polaires ...

Aucune réponse.

Bien sûr qu'elle l'ignorait ! Cette fichue vipère qui toisait tout le monde de toute sa hauteur ! Comme si ... Comme si elle lui était supérieure ... Elle l'était, n'est-ce-pas ? Toute d'élégance et de diableries qu'elle était.

-Putain, lâches-moi, tu es une vraie bouillotte sur pattes ...

L'étudiante resserra son étreinte, satisfaite de son effet sur sa farouche enseignante.

A moitié sur le palier, à moitié chez elle, elle expliquait son arrivée par son furieux besoin de taquiner, de séduire. Elle porta sa bouche à son oreille rougie et y glissa un chuchotement malin :

-Vous n'êtes pas contente de me voir, Kuga-Sensei ?

Les mains de la brune se re-serrèrent sauvagement sur son haut d'uniforme, l'obligeant à se coller à elle.

Que faisait-elle en uniforme déjà ? Natsuki jura. Elle en était sûre, elle l'avait fait exprès. Cette démoniaque femme ! Tout était calculé d'avance, hein ?

-Je vais te tuer, maudite sorcière ! Tu crois que tu peux arriver chez moi comme si de rien n'était pour me provoquer !

Elle porta son dévolu sur son cou appétissant qu'elle embrassa furtivement avant d'y nicher son visage, souhaitant masquer sa gêne.

Un sourire malicieux se posa sur les lèvres de la châtaigne.

-Ara, mon dieu, j'ai peur ... Tu sais que tes actes ne vont pas de pair avec tes paroles ?

Un léger rire lui échappa quand un grognement hésitant s'éleva.

-Et sinon, je peux rentrer ?

-Non !

Si ...

Elle la laissa passer et la suivit de près, claquant la porte derrière elles, saisissant amoureusement sa main. Putain, elle se haïssait de se laisser mener par le bout du nez, d'être aussi dépourvue de combattivité face à la Kaicho qu'une victime du syndrome de Stockholm face à son agresseur. Mais bordel, qu'est-ce-que cette foutue lycéenne pouvait l'attirer !

-Tires-toi !

Restes ...

Elle l'embrassa, se décala et grimaça étrangement. Shizuru était bien trop docile, elle était particulièrement méfiante à ce sujet. Elle n'eut pourtant pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus puisqu'elle se retrouva plaquée puissamment contre le mur avant d'être "balancée" sur son propre lit encore défait. Quelle force elle avait cette demoiselle ...

La dite "Demoiselle" la rejoignit rapidement pour mieux la chevaucher et la contempler de haut.

-Ara, _Kuga-Sensei _n'a plus envie de faire joujou avec moi ?

Elle tira sur le col de son uniforme, détachant suggestivement le ruban rouge qui s'y trouvait avant d'attraper les mains de la brune qu'elle déposa malicieusement sur ses cuisses à demi-découvertes.

-Tu risquerais de crier trop vite au viol, encore une fois.

Elle était mécontente. La captive était bien assez échauffée à son goût. A vrai dire, elle n'en pouvait plus et ça la mettait dans une colère noire. Elle voulut retirer ses paumes mais sa « petite amie » les retint contre sa peau sulfureuse.

-_Touches-moi _...

Son enseignante l'avait mise dans l'humeur. Elle voulait le ciel, elle la voulait elle et toute suite. Elle en avait assez de jouer.

Elle se pencha et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes alors que des doigts infernaux remontaient sur ses cuisses, la faisant frissonner. Elle se fichait pas mal de ce que cela impliquait.

L'aimer ? Si elle pouvait l'avoir de cette façon, ALORS oui, elle l'aimait et bien plus que ce qu'il ne le fallait.

Une langue vicieuse vint à l'encontre de la sienne. Une main fine mais impérieuse se perdit dans ses cheveux châtains et elle soupira d'aise bien malgré elle. Dieu ...

Elle se redressa et entreprit de se défaire de son uniforme que la brune soulevait déjà dans le but de baiser délicieusement ce qu'il cherchait à cacher. Elle jeta sa veste puis sa chemise au sol sans plus d'égard, laissant sa compagne mordiller et suçoter délicatement la peau de son cou.

-Tu sais ... Je me suis déjà demandée ce que ça me ferait de me taper - en tant que professeur - une étudiante quand j'en étais moi même une. Tu n'es pas franchement la première mais ... Putain, qu'est ce que tu m'en fais baver ...

Elle mordit légèrement dans son soutien gorge qu'elle ôta aussitôt et jeta à terre avant de reprendre, espièglement :

-J'espère qu'avec tout ce que tu m'a fais subir, le jeu en vaut la chandelle ~

Cette femme lui lançait un défi ? Elle n'était pas n'importe quelle étudiante qu'elle pouvait se taper sur demande. Bien sûr qu'elle en valait le coup ! Elle était Shizuru Fujino, la perfection même !

Elle la plaqua au lit et la déshabilla prestement, n'épargnant aucun tissu. Puis, elle releva ses cuisses alléchantes, se glissa entre elles, appréciant follement la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne et croqua furieusement dans son cou dénudé qui n'attendait de toute évidence que ça. Si provocateur et gourmand.

-Outch ... "Une main se posa sur sa jupe, cherchant à la lui retirer" Enlèves moi ça ...

La lycéenne se crispa quasi imperceptiblement et répondit sévèrement :

-Je crois que ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

Quoi, quoi, quoi ? Pas question de faire mumuse dans ces conditions !

-Je crois que si !

Elle la repoussa légèrement et fit glisser la jupette et son ... Huh ? Elle tira délicatement sur la ficelle de son string, la faisant gémir délicieusement et ne put s'empêcher de sourire diaboliquement en continuant à tirer sur le tissu.

-Huhu ~ Mais Fujino à penser à tout ~

Les joues rouges, la dénommée "Fujino" fit entendre son mécontentement :

-Arrêtes de t'amuser ! Tu n'as jamais vu de string de ta vie ou quoi !

Natsuki ricana joyeusement, tira une dernière fois sur le sous vêtement avant de le lui ôter.

-Plutôt audacieuse, ma petite Shizuru ~

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à son amante de répliquer et pressa aussitôt sa bouche contre la sienne qui l'accueillit chaleureusement après quelques vaines protestations. Puis sans crier gare, elle alla presser furtivement sa main contre un endroit sensible de son anatomie. La lycéenne la rejeta promptement et rouge comme une tomate, éloigna cette main trop pressée à son goût sous le regard étonnée de la brune.

-Il y a un problème ? Qu'est-ce ... "Elle écarquilla les yeux puis pouffa de rire" Ne me dis pas que tu es encore vierge ... "Elle scruta attentivement la plus jeune et demanda" Et Haruka ?

Face au silence gênée de la châtaigne, elle éclata de rire et lança, fortement amusée :

-C'est qu'on a une grande gueule mais quand il faut agir, il y a plus personne !

Elle poussa son étudiante sur le côté et se glissa entre ses jambes.

-Laisses faire les pros, ma belle. _Profites, détends-toi ~_

La lycéenne tenta de calmer son excitation gênante et grandissante, se saisit d'un des pans de la couverture qui trainait lamentablement sur le lit et les recouvrit quais-entièrement. Face à l'amusement de son enseignante, elle ne put que fermer les yeux, grimacer et se serrer puissamment contre elle.

Un doux baiser sur sa joue, un gourmand dans son cou, un plus vorace sur sa poitrine puis un humide sur son bassin. L'institutrice descendait dangereusement.

Finalement elle remonta, léchouillant la moindre parcelle de peau se trouvant sur son passage, jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'elle suçota par gourmandise. Elle prit en bouche l'un de ses seins qu'elle téta avec appétit, lui arrachant un doux gémissement, et descendit sa main dépravée sur son genoux pour relever dangereusement sa jambe. Elle en profita pour se caler un peu plus contre le corps encore bien trop prude de son élève et s'amusa à mordiller le téton apparemment sensible à ses attentions.

Shizuru, le souffle déjà laborieux, soutint tant qu'elle put le regard malicieux de la brune qui se relevait, dévoilant suggestivement sa poitrine aguicheuse. Elle sentit des doigts audacieux glisser lascivement sur son bassin puis finalement effleurer son entre-jambe. Un glapissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et dans un mouvement incontrôlé, elle repoussa Natsuki et se retourna avant de tenter de prendre la fuite en annonçant qu'elle en avait eu assez. Elle fut comprimée irrémédiablement au matelas sous le poids de la brune qui la maintenait dorénavant en place.

-Tu n'y couperas pas, Shizuru.

Elle déposa quelques baisers volatiles sur le haut de son dos, se releva légèrement et avança sa main sur les fesses affriolantes de sa "victime" qu'elle flatta, sous les frissonnements de la Kaicho. Elle se redressa complètement alors que d'une caresse un peu plus poussée sur son sexe, elle fit gémir la châtaigne qui s'agrippa rudement aux draps. Elle glissa un doigt le long de la fente, effleurant au passage son clitoris sur lequel elle s'attarda particulièrement, lui arrachant une douce plainte et invita silencieusement la châtaigne à se redresser.

-Jamais !

La brune soupira et tira le drap, se découvrant en même temps que l'étudiante.

-Arrêtes tes simagrées, tu veux ? "Elle se colla de nouveau à elle et murmura au creux de son oreille tout en s'amusant avec le bouton de chair" Je ne peux pas faire grand chose si tu restes crispée de cette façon ... Allez, redresses moi ça et laisses toi faire.

Shizuru ne répondit rien, trop occupée à essayer de garder le contrôle sur son souffle irrégulier et ses gémissements. Elle daigna au bout de quelques secondes accorder un meilleur accès à son enseignante, s'appuyant sur ses mains et ses genoux et soupira laborieusement quand celle ci laissa ses mains glisser le long de son corps.

Des doigts fripons se pressèrent contre ses lèvres entrouvertes alors que leurs confrères s'attardaient encore diaboliquement sur son entre-jambe. Elle lécha instinctivement les phalanges qui s'insinuaient lentement dans sa bouche avant d'y planter furieusement ses crocs. Une plainte de sa compagne lui fit desserrer sa mâchoire. Elle suça avidement la chair meurtrie qui quitta sa bouche pour traîner lascivement sur son bassin. Ses propres doigts se resserrèrent douloureusement sur les draps alors que ceux de son amante commençaient à s'immiscer délicieusement en elle. Elle se tendit, un exquis gémissement lui échappa et un corps terriblement chaud se pressa tendrement contre le sien. Le souffle agité de Natsuki sur sa nuque la fit frissonner.

Cette femme ... Elle lui faisait perdre la tête. Ses doigts allaient et venaient, toujours plus audacieux et désireux et elle sentait leur propriétaire s'enfiévrer inexorablement. Elle se laissa tomber sur le côté et l'attira de nouveau contre elle, resserrant ses cuisses contre les hanches de la brune qui ondulaient légèrement à la recherche de frottements.

-Putain ... Shizuru ...

La lycéenne dévisagea longuement son enseignante qui les yeux fermés, haletante et brûlante grimaçait adorablement. Elle l'embrassa furieusement et lui accorda un plaisir bienvenu : Elle l'imita - elle qui avait déjà reprit hâtivement son "travail" - et lui susurra, sur les rivages de la félicité, un "Je t'aime" sincère et mensongé à la fois.

* * *

><p>Le soleil commençait péniblement à se coucher. La lune fit bientôt son apparition, éclatante et lugubre.<p>

La salle des professeurs était bien trop silencieuse à cette heure si tardive de la journée. Natsuki jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre puis au carton encore vide qu'elle portait dans ses bras. Elle parcourra du regard son bureau parfaitement rangé, le trouvant morne à mourir, sans une once de personnalité, posa la boîte sur le meuble et y jeta vaguement tout ce qui lui tomba sous la main. Elle ne vérifia même pas les tiroirs. Elle s'en fichait pas mal.

Puis elle sortit, le carton sous le bras et quitta l'établissement suivit du regard par Maria Graceburt qui s'arrêta sur le porche et ne prit même pas la peine de la saluer.

Tout était finit maintenant ...

La brune s'avança jusqu'au parking de l'école, sortit ses clés de son sac à main et ouvrit le coffre de la voiture sans intérêt qui avait remplacé à jamais la moto qu'elle avait chérie par le passé. Elle y boucla la caisse puis se dirigea en soupirant vers l'avant du véhicule.

-Ara, Kuga-Sensei nous quitte bien hâtivement.

L'ex-enseignante monta dans son véhicule, muette, et ouvrit la porte passager à l'étudiante qui prit aussitôt place à ses côtés. Elle ne démarra pas et se contenta de scruter tendrement la châtaigne.

-Il n'y a plus de « Sensei » qui tienne, tu sais ...

Shizuru pouffa de rire nerveusement comme pour se rassurer.

-Pas de chance, hein ... Mah, je suppose que ce sont des choses qui arrivent !

Elle expira face à la vitre et écrivit son nom du bout du doigt sur la buée qui venait de se former et disparut rapidement, effaçant singulièrement son prénom. Son poing se serra.

-Je suis désolée ... C'est un peu de ma faute aussi ... Si je n'avais pas été aussi confiante, je suppose que nous n'en serions pas là, aujourd'hui.

Son ancienne institutrice resta interdite. Elle saisit amoureusement la main de l'ex Kaicho et la porta à ses lèvres.

-Et sinon ... Où comptez-vous aller Kuga-Sensei ?

Elle la baisa dévotement, la relâcha avec regret et chuchota pour toute réponse :

-La où je trouverais du travail. Miss Maria a eu la gentillesse de ne rien signaler ni aux autorités, ni aux autres établissement à propos de notre petite aventure ... Notre bêtise.

Ce n'était pas une bêtise ... Elle ne le regrettait pas. La seule erreur qu'elle aurait pu faire aurait été de ne pas avoir essayer. Elles avaient essayé, cela n'avait pas marcher ... Tant pis.

-Et toi ? Que comptes tu faire, Shizuru Fujino ? Tu as été virée, si je ne m'abuse ?

La châtaigne détourna son regard se voulant assuré de la brune et le dirigea fièrement vers l'extérieur.

-Je vous suis évidemment ... D'ailleurs qu'attendons-nous ? Allons-y !

Elle plongea de nouveau ses yeux dans ceux émeraudes de Natsuki, un faux sourire aux lèvres et tourna les clés dans l'appareil pour faire démarrer la stupide automobile qui allait de toute évidence l'emmener loin d'elle ...

Son interlocutrice lui sourit ironiquement. Elle passa ses mains au dessus des cuisses de la plus jeune, les effleurant très légèrement et ouvrit la portière du côté passager avant de l'inviter à descendre silencieusement du regard.

L'étudiante lui jeta un regard particulièrement angoissé, empli de détresse. Elle voulut se montrer rassurante : Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et la poussa doucement à l'extérieur avec une bienveillance simulée. Elle claqua la porte et abaissa la vitre.

Shizuru passa hâtivement sa tête à l'intérieur et lui demanda, le cœur serré et la voix suppliante :

-Quand ... Quand tu auras trouvé, tu viendras me chercher pas vrai ? Promets-le moi !

La brune fit un bref mouvement de tête, son sourire trompeur se transformant en une grimace douloureuse et remonta la vitre, obligeant la jeune femme à se reculer.

Elles en avaient déjà parlé. Qu'est-ce-que cette Fujino pouvait être bornée ... Et pourtant elle aurait voulut le lui promettre. Elle espérait encore pouvoir le faire. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence ... La jeune femme qui venait de lui arracher le cœur lui semblait aujourd'hui si jeune et si différente. Elle avait encore la volonté de se battre et de se mentir. Mais elle ...

Le véhicule démarra finalement. Natsuki alluma la radio, coupant ainsi les sanglots qui commençait à secouer son ancienne élève malgré elle et prit son courage à deux mains. Elle s'éloigna sans un regard, le souffle à moitié coupé, une larme roulant sur la joue et accéléra, son cœur se déchirant douloureusement. Son bonheur se volatilisa irrémédiablement et Shizuru avec ...

Enfin, si vous le voulez. Pour ma part, la suite me parait beaucoup plus joyeuse ...

_ **Fin**_

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ce pavé vous aura plu. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires. Si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas non plus à me laisser des commentaires pour me faire part de ce qui vous a paru ennuyeux ou débile. =D Pour ceux qui se demandent si il y aura une suite : Je ne vous promets rien. Je ferais en fonction de ma motivation et des demandes. Un épilogue est envisageable de toute façon, alors n'hésitez pas. Merci de m'avoir lu et à la prochaine ;p<br>_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Epilogue :_**

Assise sur un banc du jardin familial, Shizuru, les cheveux désormais coupés courts, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, soupira fortement alors qu'une brise unique et légère caressa sa peau doucereusement. Elle augmenta le volume de son poste radio posé sur la petite table qui se trouvait à ses côtés, aimant la musique lente et douce qui s'en échappait. Elle pencha la tête en arrière et soupira de nouveau, profitant des rayons du soleil qui balayait son visage parfaitement détendu.

Les japonais aimaient les peaux blêmes à ce qu'on disait. Quel gâchis ! Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils loupaient.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle qui les avait toujours gardés longs ... La sensation était étrange mais pas désagréable et puis les beaux jours revenants, ça ne pouvait que lui faire du bien, pas vrai ?

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se redressa enfin et se servit une tasse de thé qu'elle avala d'une traite et reposa près de la chaîne Hi-fi avant de se lever, de remettre sa tunique lavande en place et de s'éloigner de son siège.

La châtaigne retourna à l'intérieur de la spacieuse demeure, ferma la baie coulissante et monta à l'étage. Elle croisa sa mère qui ne lui accorda aucune parole, sûrement encore contrariée par le renvoi de sa fille unique et son nouveau "look" qui ne lui plaisait guère, et la dépassa rapidement. Le chef de famille, Fujino Taishou, était absent. Il ne s'était même pas déplacé pour accueillir sa "fille chérie" de retour à Kyoto, le cœur brisé et le moral au plus bas.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et s'y engouffra. Elle n'avait aucune envie de reprendre les cours pour le moment, il avait été donc décidé - après de longues délibérations - qu'elle reviendrait vivre chez ses parents en attendant le rentrée prochaine. Elle avait protesté évidemment ! Espérant que son ex-enseignante reprenne contact avec elle mais elle du se rendre à l'évidence et suivre donc les directives de ses parents, plus inquiets pour leur réputation que pour le véritable bien-être de leur unique enfant. Unique enfant ? Pas tout à fait ... Le fils ainé, Reito, avait sali le nom de la famille en se mariant - malgré de furieuses protestations - avec une ancienne trainée et droguée, nommée - si sa mémoire était bonne - Nao Yuuki. Il avait évidemment été expressément renié et son existence avait été irrémédiablement rayé de la leur. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, c'était maintenant autour de leur fille de les déshonorer. Renvoyée du lycée, prise en flagrant délit d'amourette avec son enseignante et refusant de reprendre les cours, sa nouvelle coupe avait littéralement fait criser sa mère aux larmes.

Shizuru ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en y repensant. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et soupira d'aise. Elle se demanda vaguement ce que « Kuga-Sensei » avait pu devenir après tout ça. Elle n'avait pas eu la moindre nouvelle et la brune ne répondait à aucun de ses appels. Enfin ... Elle n'avait pas perdu de temps pour déménager - La plus jeune avait retrouvé son studio désespérément vide, inhabité - preuve est là qu'elle ne souhaitait pas poursuivre leur relation. Un grognement frustré glissa entre ses lèvres. Il ne fallait plus y penser, c'était fini désormais ...

C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle s'assoupit.

Elle fut tirée du sommeil par une sonnerie agaçante et répétitive qui lui arracha un juron haineux. Il était presque deux heures du matin, quel était l'idiot qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure ? Elle saisit son portable, décrocha finalement et se prépara avec colère à sermonner l'importun. Une voix contrariée, féminine et familière hurla aussitôt dans l'appareil :

-Putain, où tu es Fujino ! Tu as quitté Osaka, pas vrai ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir, franchement ! « La jeune femme sembla se calmer, elle reprit plus posément » Ecoutes, dis moi juste où tu es ! J'aurais tout le temps de te fesser une fois que j'aurais mis la main sur toi.

Sous le choc, sa simple réponse fut « Kyoto ». Puis elle se reprise. Et alors qu'elle était sur le point de l'incendier, elle fut coupée dans son élan :

-Quoi ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais à Kyoto ! Vraiment tu ... Laisses tomber, J'arrives !

Son interlocutrice raccrocha aussitôt. L'ex-lycéenne resta sans voix.

Etait-ce bien Natsuki qu'elle venait d'avoir au téléphone ? Quel culot ! Elle l'avait laissé des mois sans nouvelles et maintenant elle rouspétait pour ne pas avoir été tenue au courant ? Pour qui se prenait-elle ?

La châtaigne se releva brusquement. Minute ! Elle arrivait ? Quoi ? Comment ça ? Maintenant ! A cette heure là ! La sonnerie de son portable retentit encore une fois et la sortit de ses pensées. Elle se jeta sur l'appareil et décrocha de nouveau.

-Et sinon ... Où ça dans Kyoto ?

La châtaigne explosa de colère :

-Vas te faire foutre, Kuga Natsuki !

Puis elle raccrocha et coupa son téléphone. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle croyait ? Elle n'avait aucune envie de la revoir ! Bon d'accord : Elle le désirait plus que tout ! Mais elle avait aussi sa fierté ! Pas question de tout lui pardonner aussi facilement !

Elle ouvrit l'unique et grande fenêtre de sa chambre, prit une longue bouffée d'air salvatrice et - après une interminable réflexion - reprit l'appareil, composa le numéro de la brune et avant même qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, indiqua :

-Fushimi-ku* ... Pour le reste, débrouilles-toi.

La jeune femme coupa une dernière fois son mobile et soupira lourdement. Décidément, elle n'avait aucune volonté ... Elle prit place sur sa chaise de bureau et regretta aussitôt son geste. Natsuki arrivait ... Son stress monta d'un coup. Elle se releva aussitôt, prit sa tête entre ses mains et fit les cent pas tout en se maudissant. Qu'avait-elle fait bon sang ! Minute ! De toute façon, elle n'avait pas donné l'adresse complète ! Elle se sentit rassurée. Elle se laissa glisser contre l'un des murs de sa chambre et expira de soulagement. Il n'y a qu'un imbécile pour se mettre à la recherche d'une personne dont on ne sait même pas la localisation exacte ... Malheureusement pour elle, son ancien professeur en était un, particulièrement obstiné.

Après plusieurs heures de tergiversations, Shizuru se décida à sortir, au nez et à la barbe de sa mère qui devait certainement dormir. Elle descendit les marches à pas de velours, en enfilant une veste légère, traversa la demeure en prenant soin de ne faire aucun bruit et sortit furtivement avant de filer en vitesse. Elle ralentit le pas quand elle atteignit la route principal et commença à marcher en fouillant le quartier du regard. La jeune femme avait ressentit le besoin fou de prendre l'air ... Pour être tout à fait honnête, ce n'était qu'une excuse pour partir à la recherche de la brune qui devait - elle l'espérait sans se l'avouer - la rechercher.

Elle remonta la route, frissonnant d'appréhension et s'arrêta quand elle cru reconnaître la voiture de Natsuki, « garée » de façon médiocre au beau milieu d'une ruelle adjacente. Elle resta ainsi, silencieuse, à observer le véhicule vide puis se retourna, se disant qu'elle devait se tromper. Elle s'arrêta net quand elle identifia la propriétaire assoupie non loin de là sur un banc public et ne mima plus aucun geste.

Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Un de ses rêves stupides à souhait mais qui nous font envie malgré tout. Elle examina longuement la jeune femme, s'attardant sur son cou dénudé, ses cheveux ramenés en arrière par un élastique, ses lèvres et le reste. Puis, elle se retourna finalement, s'apprêta à brousser chemin et finalement ...

Elle s'était juré de ne pas se jetter dans ses bras, de fondre en larmes ou même de lui pardonner et pourtant, c'est ce qu'elle fit. L'ex-Kaicho s'agrippa douloureusement à elle, désormais assise sur ses genoux, et murmura, la gorge nouée par un sanglot qu'elle tentait d'étouffer:

-Je te hais, je te hais tellement !

Un grognement sourd lui fit resserrer son étreinte. Deux bras impérieux la repoussèrent pourtant légèrement. Son regard lamentablement larmoyant croisa celui fatigué de Natsuki qui l'étudia longuement, trop longuement à son goût.

-Ah, c'est toi !

Bien sûr que c'était elle ! Qui voulait-elle que ce soit ?

La brune bailla bruyamment et continua tout en la maintenant toujours à distance :

-Ne sois pas étonnée que je mets du temps à te reconnaître si tu te coupes les tifs et te jettes sur moi alors que je pionce. « Elle secoua la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place et continua, un chouïa irritée » Tu as toujours une aussi grande gueule. Si c'est pour venir me sauter dessus et chialer dans mes bras à la première occasion, ne joues pas les durs en m'envoyant bouler.

Les larmes de la plus jeune se mirent à rouler dangereusement sur ses pommettes, faisant grimacer de gêne Natsuki qui s'attendait à plus de hargne de sa part. Elle la serra tendrement contre elle et chuchota avec plus de bienveillance :

-Mais je suis contente de te revoir, Shizuru ...

La châtaigne retenu tant qu'elle pu ses sanglots puis finalement fondit en larmes.

Une main ébouriffa affectueusement ses cheveux et une voix énonça moqueuse :

-A quand la crête et les cheveux roses ? « Elle pouffa de rire et ajouta » Mah mah, je te taquine, ça te va plutôt bien. Et si tu arrêtais de m'étrangler et de pleurer maintenant ?

Son interlocutrice se redressa finalement. Elle essuya ses larmes et après quelques minutes de contemplation approcha son visage du sien. La brune tourna aussitôt la tête et haussa le ton :

-Non, non, non ! Tu as été méchante avec moi. Tu n'auras pas de bisou !

Elle fit une moue boudeuse mais regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Shizuru lui lança un regard glacial et furieux, posa ses mains sur ses joues dans lesquelles elle planta ses ongles et tourna de force son visage vers le sien et siffla d'une façon affreusement menaçante quelques mots :

-Je vais te tuer, Kuga. Oh oui, je vais te tuer ...

Ses griffes s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair et ses yeux la fusillèrent haineusement.

-Allons, allons, Shizuru ... Tu ne vas quand même pas me tuer ... Quel humour tu as, Fujino ...

Elle rit nerveusement, pas rassurée pour un sou. Et grimaça de douleur en sentant les ongles de sa compagne griffer lentement sa chair.

-Fermes là et embrasses moi, abrutie.

Cette femme, elle ne plaisantait pas ... Elle frissonna malgré elle et répondit, mielleusement, en approchant docilement ses lèvres des siennes déjà entrouvertes :

-D'a-D'accord ...

La châtaigne « rétracta » ses griffes, glissa une main sur la nuque de sa proie, appuyant délicatement sa paume pour approfondir le baiser et pressa l'autre contre le haut de son dos, à la recherche de plus de contact.

Elle laissa finalement l'autre reprendre son souffle et lui demanda, enfin calme :

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?

C'est vrai. Pourquoi s'était-elle décidée à la retrouver après tant de temps ? Pourquoi seulement aujourd'hui ?

Natsuki la scruta étrangement et répondit comme il s'agissait là de l'évidence même :

-J'ai trouvé du travail.

Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? Quel est le rapport avec elle ?

-C'est toi qui voulais que je viennes te chercher quand j'aurais trouvé un poste !

La châtaigne se massa les tempes, plutôt agacée.

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu m'as laissé sans nouvelles autant de temps ! « Elle haussa le ton » Tu aurais au moins pu répondre à mes appels, bordel ! Qu'est-ce-que tu as foutu tout ce temps !

Elle grogna furieusement et passa une main autour de sa gorge pour mieux la serrer entre ses doigts fins mais puissants. Natsuki manqua subitement d'air et répondit, paniquée :

-Désolée, désolée ! Je ne recommencerais plus !

Shizuru resserra férocement sa prise puis la relâcha subitement, laissant la brune reprendre difficilement son souffle. L'enseignante toussota quelques secondes et ajouta, penaude :

-Tu me manquais ...

La plus jeune soupira. Qu'est-ce-que cette femme pouvait l'énerver ! Elle se colla à elle et nicha son visage contre son cou meurtri. Deux bras chaleureux encerclèrent sa taille et on lui demanda, malicieusement :

-Hey, Shizuru ? « L'interpellée ne bougea pas et grogna pour acquiescer » On s'enfuit ?

La jeune femme se sentit soulevée inexorablement. Lui laissait-elle le choix ? Elle ferma les yeux, soupira et répondit tout simplement :

-_Oui_.

* * *

><p>*Un quartier de Kyoto situé au sud-est.<p>

Lecteurs, Lectrices,

J'ai réfléchit à une façon de développer un peu l'histoire pour la rendre plus compréhensible et complète. Je viens de poster l'épilogue mais je pense faire ensuite quelques Add-Ons. C'est à dire que je pense développer certaines parties qui avaient été résumées et d'en ajouter d'autres qui serviront et pour le fan service et pour la compréhension de l'histoire. Donc pour ceux qui ont eu le courage de tout lire, faites moi savoir quelles parties vous voulez que j'exploite un peu plus et proposez moi des idées d'ajouts. Je verrais ce que je peux faire pour vous satisfaire ;p

Merci pour vos reviews, j'en tiens compte =) C'est toujours agréable d'avoir des retours des lecteurs.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Premier Add-On : **__Un nouveau départ __**:**_

Même si Maria Graceburt n'avait pas mentionné sa relation avec Shizuru dans son dossier, son renvoi brusque et mystérieux laissait les recruteurs et directeurs d'académie particulièrement dubitatifs. C'est pour cette raison qu'après plusieurs entretiens d'embauche, elle ne dénicha qu'un travail médiocre et sous-payé à Tokyo, dans un établissement plutôt mal fréquenté mais proche de la demeure de ses parents. Il lui avait fallut ensuite chercher un nouveau logement qui aurait pu la satisfaire elle et Shizuru - qu'elle s'était résolue à enlever de gré ou de force - et un autre lycée dans lequel la châtaigne aurait pu reprendre sa scolarité. Elle trouva - malgré la forte densité de la ville - son bonheur : Un deux pièces pas spectaculaire pour un sou mais décent et dont le montant du loyer était des plus raisonnables, ainsi qu'une école assez banale à la réputation correcte qui lui sembla tout à fait adéquate.

Natsuki quitta l'appartement, rejoignit le parking, sortit ses clés et s'installa dans son auto. Elle fouilla dans son sac à main, en sortit son portable qu'elle alluma et observa longuement. Depuis quand l'avait elle éteint ? Depuis quand il n'avait pas été allumé ?

Elle soupira. La brune l'avait coupé quelques jours après son départ. Elle n'osait pas répondre à la châtaigne qui l'avait "harcelée" avec un acharnement "remarquable".

Il faut dire qu'elle avait longuement hésité à continuer sa relation avec Shizuru. Elle s'était enfin décidée à leur laisser une chance après deux longues semaines de réflexion et de déprime.

Et alors ? Elle ne se voyait pas appeler son ancienne étudiante qu'elle avait honteusement ignorée pour lui annoncer la "bonne" nouvelle. Elle ne se sentait pas de se faire disputer et de toute façon, il lui fallait trouver de quoi leur permettre de refaire leur vie, de repartir à zéro avant tout.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle était décidée. Elle était prête, avait tout mis en place pour leur nouveau départ et espérait de tout son cœur que la Grande Fujino lui pardonne.

Elle se rendit donc au studio de la châtaigne en quatrième vitesse, un grand sourire sincère collé aux lèvres.

Il se faisait tard : Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait passer la nuit avec sa séduisante "amie". Elle se réjouit étrangement à cette idée et accéléra à nouveau. Après tout, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas vu ~ Impossible que la plus jeune ne lui résiste !

La brune atteignit enfin le bâtiment dans lequel était censé vivre sa douce. Elle monta rapidement les escaliers, pensant que l'ascenseur la ralentirait plus qu'autre chose. Puis, arrivée devant la porte d'entrée, elle prit son courage à deux mains et toqua audacieusement, un sourire charmeur déjà peint sur son visage enjôleur.

Silence.

Elle cogna une autre fois, plus fortement mais n'obtenu aucune réponse. Elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte en vain, jura puis se mit à hurler en donnant un furieux coup de pied contre le bois :

-SHIZURU ! Ouvres-moi cette porte, bordel !

La patience était une des vertus que Natsuki ne possédait absolument pas.

Elle regarda l'heure. A peine minuit ... Shizuru avait donc le sommeil si lourd ? Non, bien sûr que non ... Elle le supposait en tout cas. Mais alors quoi ? Boudait-elle parce qu'elle ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles ? C'était sûrement ça !

L'enseignante s'époumona de plus belle, attirant l'attention des voisins curieux et irrités par le brouhaha qu'elle faisait à cette heure si tardive de la nuit :

-Tu vas faire la gueule encore longtemps ! Je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas ouvert ! Tu entends, SHIZURU ?

Elle donna un nouveau coup dans la porte et grogna furieusement, ce qui fit reculer les quelques personnes assez courageuses pour venir voir ce qu'il se passait. La brune attendit ainsi une bonne heure devant le studio, n'oubliant pas de rappeler sa présence en lançant de temps à autre une menace ou un juron.

Finalement, à bout de nerfs, elle se plaça bien en face de la porte d'entrée et cria avec rage :

-Très bien ! On est jamais mieux servi que par soi même ! Il y a intérêt pour toi que tu sois pas derrière !

Elle se prépara à enfoncer la porte quand une voisine s'approcha d'elle et lui lança, hors d'elle :

-Vous pouvez pas la boucler un peu ! Il n'y a plus personne dans cet appartement et si quelqu'un y vivait, il aurait de toute façon toutes les raisons de ne pas vous laisser rentrer ! Laissez les braves gens dormir tranquille !

Quoi ! Pour qui elle se prenait celle là !

-Ta gueule ! Je fais ce que je veux, vieille peau !

L'enseignante grogna et passa son chemin, perplexe et peu désireuse de perdre du temps avec une vieille femme aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison.

Où pouvait bien se trouver cette idiote de Shizuru ?

Elle descendit et s'assit sur le capot de sa voiture. Puis, elle chercha le numéro de sa belle disparue parmi ses contacts et l'appela aussitôt, déterminée et irritée. Elle dut attendre plusieurs secondes et finalement, on décrocha.

-Putain, où tu es Fujino ! Tu as quitté Osaka, pas vrai ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir, franchement !

La brune soupira, tenta de se calmer et reprit, fatiguée :

-Ecoutes, dis moi juste où tu es ! J'aurais tout le temps de te fesser une fois que j'aurais mis la main sur toi.

Elle était en colère, oui mais elle était quand même contente de voir que la châtaigne avait toute suite répondu à l'appel.

Une voix familière et surprise répondit brièvement. Une voix qu'elle chérissait particulièrement :

-Kyoto ...

Elle écarquilla les yeux. KYOTO !

-Quoi ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais à Kyoto ! Vraiment tu ... "Elle jura et reprit, lasse" Laisses tomber, j'arrives ...

Elle raccrocha et monta rapidement dans sa voiture. Elle regarda l'heure et jura. A quelle heure allait-elle arriver ? Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche ! En route pour Kyoto et ...

Natsuki réfléchit vaguement, recomposa immédiatement le numéro de son ancienne élève et demanda, quelque peu honteuse :

-Et sinon ... Où ça dans Kyoto ?

Elle ria nerveusement et la réponse, violente, ne tarda pas à venir, plus cinglante qu'une cravache :

-Vas te faire foutre, Kuga Natsuki !

On lui raccrocha au nez. Les yeux grands écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte : elle n'arrivait pas à se remettre des paroles de sa bien aimée. Finalement, la sonnerie retentissante l'a sorti de sa stupeur.

Shizuru ? Elle eut peur de décrocher. Allait-elle encore lui cracher son venin à la figure ? Elle accepta l'appel et se prépara au pire.

-Fushimi-ku ... Pour le reste, débrouilles toi.

Fushimi-ku ? Huh ? Un quartier ? Oui, ça devait être ça.

L'enseignante souffla longuement. Elle était rassurée : Shizuru lui avait quand même laissé une chance de la retrouver. Elle resta longuement immobile puis démarra enfin, le cœur battant la chamade.

* * *

><p>Bon maintenant, l'enseignante était à Kyoto, au cœur de Fushimi-ku et ensuite ? Elle arpenta plusieurs rues vainement, cherchant du regard une imposante demeure qui aurait pu correspondre à la Grande Fujino et sa famille bourgeoise à souhait. Mais de toute évidence, elle se trouvait dans un quartier de Bobo aux terrains immenses et luxueux. Elle descendit finalement de sa voiture et continua sa recherche à pied.<p>

Pourquoi cette ville était aussi grande et clinquante, bordel !

Elle fouilla dans une de ses poches, sortit son portable puis se résigna. Shizuru n'était apparemment pas d'humeur à lui parler. Elle rangea l'appareil et s'assit sur un banc, en soupirant lourdement.

-Bon sang ...

Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles et ne pas savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de leur "couple" ... Voila qu'elle culpabilisait. La châtaigne avait du s'imaginer qu'elle ne voulait plus d'elle et pourtant ...

Une brise fraîche et légère balaya son visage, ses yeux se fermèrent lentement d'eux-mêmes et elle s'assoupit presque automatiquement.

Quand elle ré-ouvrit ses paupières, une jeune femme qu'elle ne reconnut pas de suite pleurnichait sur ses genoux en jurant la haïr. Elle la saisit par les épaules et la repoussa vivement. Cette femme était-elle saoule ou bien ... Elle l'arrêta soudainement à quelques centimètres d'elle et la scruta soigneusement. Ce visage lui rappelait quelqu'un ... Son attention se porta sur ses yeux rubis puis sur ses lèvres roses et attrayantes. Huh ? Shizuru ? Qu'avait-elle fait à ses cheveux, bon sang !

-Ah, c'est toi !

Elle la contempla encore longuement, se demandant une nouvelle fois ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de sa chevelure.

Finalement, elle ne put retenir un bâillement particulièrement bruyant et continua sous le regard étonné et vexé de sa partenaire :

-Ne sois pas étonnée que je mets du temps à te reconnaître si tu te coupes les tifs et te jettes sur moi alors que je pionce.

Elle secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche, se remit les idées en place et plongea son regard dans le sien quasi larmoyant. Elle allait pleurer ? Natsuki s'était plutôt imaginé recevoir un très mauvais accueil mais apparemment la châtaigne n'était pas de cet avis et ce n'était pas plus mal en fin de compte.

Elle continua, agacée et agréablement surprise à la fois :

-Tu as toujours une aussi grande gueule. Si c'est pour venir me sauter dessus et chialer dans mes bras à la première occasion, ne joues pas les durs en m'envoyant bouler.

Des larmes se mirent soudainement à glisser sur les joues rougies de la châtaigne, faisant grimacer de gêne Natsuki. Merde, voilà qu'elle pleurait vraiment ...

Elle la serra contre elle et lui murmura dans le but de la consoler :

-Mais je suis contente de te revoir, Shizuru ...

Son geste n'eut pas l'effet escompté : la lycéenne fondit irrémédiablement en larmes.

L'enseignante sourit ironiquement. Elle n'était vraiment pas douée pour consoler les gens ... En tout cas, elle était heureuse de voir sa belle aussi docile avec elle, après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir.

Elle cala un peu plus son corps contre le sien, caressa lentement le dos de son ancienne étudiante et fut surprise de ne pas rencontrer la douceur de ses cheveux jusqu'alors longs et soyeux. Elle se décolla légèrement d'elle et tendit une moue boudeuse. Franchement, quelle idée !

La brune ne put s'empêcher d'ébouriffer cette courte crinière. Elle trouva la sensation plutôt étrange mais agréable. Elle la décoiffa une nouvelle fois, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Finalement cette nouvelle coupe lui plaisait beaucoup.

-A quand la crête et les cheveux roses ? "Elle pouffa de rire et ajouta" Mah, mah, je te taquine, ça te va plutôt bien.

La châtaigne resserra son étreinte. Natsuki commençait à étouffer.

-Et si tu arrêtais de m'étrangler et de pleurer maintenant ?

L'enseignante put enfin reprendre son souffle. Elle expira exagérément fort et inspira tout aussi puissamment, souhaitant fanfaronner un peu et tourner sa douce en dérision. Elle ricana cruellement et intérieurement alors que le sublime visage de sa belle s'approchait du sien. Pas question de la laisser l'embrasser aussi facilement ! Elle lui en avait fait trop baver pour la retrouver. Elle tourna donc la tête et déclara :

-Non, non, non ! Tu as été méchante avec moi. Tu n'auras pas de bisou !

Finalement, elle aurait mieux faire de se taire. Elle sentit des ongles se planter douloureusement dans ses pommettes, l'obligeant impérieusement à tourner la tête et entendit une voix particulièrement menaçante siffler furieusement :

-Je vais te tuer, Kuga. Oh oui, je vais te tuer ...

Les griffes s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans sa peau, lui arrachant un glapissement. La dénommée "Kuga" sourit nerveusement. Sa bien aimée ne plaisantait pas. Elle couina légèrement et énonça comme pour se rassurer elle même :

-Allons, allons, Shizuru ... Tu ne vas quand même pas me tuer ... Quel humour tu as, Fujino ...

-Fermes là et embrasses moi, abrutie.

Elle avait intérêt à lui obéir sagement. Elle bafouilla un "D'accord" et s'exécuta aussitôt pour sa survie et son propre désir. La brune ne put s'empêcher de rougir quand Shizuru appuya son baiser, réveillant son indéniable faim. Sa main se perdit maladroitement sous son haut, caressant vaguement les reins de sa cadette.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?

Bon sang, elle n'avait pas envie de parler. Il y avait tant d'autres choses amusantes qu'elle aurait pu faire avec sa bouche. Mais elle lui devait bien des explications après tout ... Elle soupira et répondit, ne comprenant pas vraiment le pourquoi de sa question :

-J'ai trouvé du travail.

Elle ne laissa pas l'autre en placer une et ajouta aussitôt, irritée :

-C'est toi qui voulais que je viennes te chercher quand j'aurais trouver un poste !

Rejeter la faute sur Shizuru n'était sûrement pas la plus brillante des idées mais après tout, ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute ... N'est-ce-pas ?

Elle pria intérieurement pour ne pas se faire fusiller sur place ...

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu m'as laissé sans nouvelles autant de temps ! "Raté" Tu aurais au moins pu répondre à mes appels, bordel ! Qu'est-ce-que tu as foutu tout ce temps !

Ce qu'elle avait foutu ! Elle ne s'était pas reposé en tout cas ! Elle s'était démenée pour elle et voilà comment on la remerciait ! Son regard croisa celui froid et haineux de Shizuru. Elle frissonna horriblement et s'excusa hâtivement:

-Désolée, désolée ! Je ne recommencerais plus !

Des bras puissants l'encerclèrent et se resserrèrent impitoyablement autour d'elle, l'étouffant soigneusement avant de la relâcher subitement. Natsuki toussota et grimaça. Ses chances de "conclure" avec Shizuru ce soir lui semblait se réduire atrocement. Elle ajouta donc comme penaude et peu sincère :

-Tu me manquais ...

Elle n'obtenu comme toute réponse qu'un soupir las. Elle s'attendait plutôt à un baiser, une étreinte ou au moins un "Toi aussi". Que nenni ! Cette femme n'était vraiment pas reconna ... En fait si. La brune se réjouit bien vite de l'embrassade que lui offrait la châtaigne. Il fallait absolument qu'elle lui montre l'appartement qu'elle leur avait dégotté pour le "baptiser" et le plus rapidement possible.

Elle souleva doucement la jeune femme agrippée à elle et lui demanda, de toute façon déterminée :

-Hey, Shizuru ? On s'enfuit ?

Un soupir parvint à ses oreilles, suivit d'un simple "oui" qui la fit sourire tendrement. Elle se dirigea vers son auto, sa princesse toujours lové dans ses bras chaleureux qu'elle fit monter sans plus attendre du côté passager avant de grimper à son tour du côté conducteur.

-Mais avant ... "La brune se tourna vers son interlocutrice qui avait posé curieusement sa main sur sa cuisse et écouta attentivement, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres" J'ai quelques affaires à aller chercher.

Elle était déçue, elle qui s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui propose de vilaines et délicieuses choses ...

-Ne soit pas si désappointée, Natsuki ~ Je m'occuperais de toi plus tard mais seulement si tu es sage ~

Un rire amusé s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de l'enseignante. Il lui tardait d'arrivé à leur appartement ... Vraiment ~

* * *

><p>Oui, je sais : C'est l'épilogue version Natsuki et c'est de la daube répétée ... Mais ça reste intéressant ... Non ? Je veux dire : ça vous permet de voir que Natsuki n'est qu'une garce égoïste et perverse =D Et ça donne quelques explications (foireuses ?) sur ce qu'à fait Natsuki tout ce temps xD<p>

En tout cas, j'ai fait de mon mieux (Pas vraiment en fait) et j'espère que vous apprécierez malgré tout. Pour le reste des Add-on's ou une suite je verrais en fonction des reviews ... Même si avec toutes mes fictions en suspens, je risque de bien galérer ...

Je remercies ce qui m'ont soutenu en tout cas =D A la prochaine !


End file.
